Picture Perfect
by Aoi Megami
Summary: B&V are Hollywood's hottest couple but until they broke up. But what if they were tricked to sign a binding contract to work with each other? Will they be together again or will they decided not to?
1. Down the Red Carpet

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ,.... and you guys know the rest,...  
  
READ ON!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Picture Perfect  
  
Down the Red Carpet  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are both successful actors. They were Hollywood's hottest couple when they suddenly broke up, with nobody knowing what the real reason was. They battled, argued and tried to ruin one another's reputation for almost 2 years. Until they were tricked to sign a binding contract to work with one another. Will everybody ever find out whatever happened to them and will they ever reunite and be together again?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was a bright and sunny day in Los Angeles. People gathered in one of the most famous spots in L.A.; Hollywood. Limousines arrived every minute, black, white and some blue. Loud cheers and howls were heard, people held up posters and some held papers and notebooks for autographs.  
  
A black limousine stopped in front of a red carpet that lead all the way to the main building where the awards ceremony was being held. A man in a black suit approached the black limousine and opened the car door. He extended his hand inside the car to help whoever it was inside the limo.   
  
A girl with long blue hair approached the limo. The person inside came out and stood with grace as the blue haired woman extended the Mic. in her hand, near her for an interview. The actress wore a full length glittering purple dress. Her purple hair was tied up in a twisted bun. The blue haired interviewer who now stood beside her, also wore a gorgeous gown.  
  
"Hello." the blue haired reporter greeted.  
  
"Hello, Marron." the actress greeted back. "You look lovely tonight." she complimented in a slow but warm voice.  
  
"Why, thank you." Marron blushed. "You look extremely wonderful tonight too, Diana." she complimented the forty year old actress. Diana bowed her head with grace and continued walking the down the red carpet.  
  
A blonde woman who wore almost exactly the same thing that Marron wore, walked up to her. The blonde woman whispered something in her ear and smiled at her. She too held a Mic. in her hands.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen."Marron started as she looked straight to the camera that's been following her around. "I've just had word from my co-worker, Launch, that the next limo that's approaching belongs to Bulma Breifs and Yamucha Roshii." she said excitedly.  
  
"Yes," Launch said. "The Princess Diva is coming."  
  
"Yes, and here they are now." Marron said as a midnight blue limo stopped in front of them. The man on the black suit opened the car door and a man with spiked hair came out. He wore a black tux and a red tie. His tanned face glow as camera's flashes went off. He gave them all a beautiful toothy smile, before helping his date out of the limo. He extended his hand in the limo and a white gloved hand accepted his hand and she was helped out of the limo.  
  
A girl with aqua blue hair emerged from the limo. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes shone. Her shiny rosy red lips smiled at the camera's when the flashes went off. Camera's all turned to her. Trying to get a good full length picture and a close up picture of her. But close up or not, her pictures always turns out, beautiful.  
  
"It's Bulma Briefs!" Launch and marron squealed. They've been big fans of Bulma ever since she started acting.   
  
She started acting when she was fifteen on a romantic television series: "Growing Up." she played a fifteen year old teenager, facing the tough choices of life with her friends as they grow up. At the television series, was where she met Vegeta Ouji.  
  
Even though Vegeta was two years older than Bulma, with his baby face, he still played a character of a fifteen year old bad boy.  
  
Before they started going out, cast and crew of the show, says that the couple used to fight a lot, even when they started dating. Two years later, Bulma's seventeen, and Vegeta's nineteen. They became the hottest couple. That year, they made a movie together. It was a big hit, two days and the movie earned nine million dollars world wide, and was number one in the box office.  
  
They've been together for four years, and then out of the blue, they broke up. No explanation, whatsoever. They just broke up and nobody even knew what happened. Not a single witness saw what happened. Plus both of the actors doesn't want to talk about it.   
  
Six months after the break, media never heard a word between the couple, until Vegeta started dating a model. A month later that Bulma was spotted dating Yamucha, Vegeta's worse enemy. The break up between the two had been kept a secret for the longest time now: 2 years.  
  
"Bulma!" Marron called the twenty-three year old actress.  
  
"Yes?" Bulma smiled at the two giddy reporters. She nad Yamucha intertwined hands and approached the reporters.  
  
"You look wonderful tonight." Launch complimented. "And I love your dress." She added as she studied Bulma's plain, long, strapless, gown.  
  
"Thank you." was all Bulma said. Talking to reporters always made her nervous and uneasy of her herself, ever since the broke up with Vegeta. She's afraid that she might slip an important word that can open the secrets of her and her ex-boyfriend's break up.  
  
"What category are you nominated for?" Marron asked.  
  
"Ummm,...let's see," Bulma started. "Best actress for "The One and Only,"" she said. That was her last movie for this year.  
  
"Oh my god!" Launch exclaimed. "I love that movie!"  
  
"Thank you." Bulma smiled.  
  
  
  
"Well anyways, good luck!" Marron said.  
  
"Thanks." Bulma said once more as she and Yamucha continued on walking down the read carpet. Marron and Launch on the other hand, turned their attention back to the camera.  
  
"We have another notice that the next limousine that's arriving belongs to Vegeta Ouji." Launch announced.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma stopped on her tracks when she thought she heard Vegeta's name.  
  
"What's wrong?" Yamucha asked.  
  
"Nothing." Bulma smiled assuring him that she's alright.  
  
The couple stopped and leaned closer to each other, as they posed for the camer's to take a picture of them together.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A black limo pulled up in front of the two reporters. The man in a black suit opened the door once again. This time a man with ebony eyes emerged from the limo. He wore a black tux and a matching black tie. His flame like hair was cut when he broke up with Bulma. His hair is now spiky but was still tamed to stand up. His genuine trademark smirk appeared on his face. The smirk that the ladies would kill to see. His muscles bulged out of the tux he wore, making the ladies scream in delight.  
  
He extended his arm inside the limo to help his own date out. A green haired woman emerged out of the limo, wearing a dark green sparkling gown. She and Vegeta walked together hand in hand towards the two reporters.  
  
Marron and Launch squealed when Vegeta started walking towards them.   
  
"Who's your new date?" Launch asked the twenty-five year old actor. Ever since Bulma and him broke up, it seems that Vegeta started jumping from one girl to another, only lasting the relationship ina mere week.  
  
"This is Lara Heart." Vegeta introduced.  
  
"She looks familiar." Marron half whispered as she thought deeply.  
  
"I'm a model for Victoria's Secret." Lara said with great pride  
  
"But of course!" Marron exclaimed. "Now I know why you look so familiar!"  
  
"Vegeta, you look really handsome tonight." Launch complimented, taking the subject off of Lara.  
  
  
  
"Tonight?" Vegeta repeated. The girls looked at him then finally getting what he meant they laughed.  
  
"Sorry," Launch mumbled. "You look handsome all the time."  
  
"Much Better." Vegeta smirked and the girls laughed again.  
  
"Anyways," Marron started. "Which category are you nominated for tonight?"  
  
"Good Looking." Vegeta answered quickly, making everybody laugh once more. He then cleared his throat to quite everyone down. Then he started getting serious again. "I'm nominated for Best Actor for "Conqueror."" Vegeta said.  
  
"Well good luck on that Vegeta." Launch and Marron said as they waved good bye to the couple. They turned their attention back to the camera once again before continuing on their report.  
  
"You know what I'm thinking, right now?" Launch asked Marron.  
  
"What?" marron asked back.  
  
"What kind of argument will Bulma and Vegeta foght about tonight?" Launch answered and Marron laughed.  
  
"Well I don't know what for sure is going to happen tonight," Marron laughed before getting serios again. "But Vegeta won last time, so Bulma should have a good come back on this one," she said and Launch laughed. "If there's going to be one."  
  
"And we hope that there is none." Launch finished before the going to comercial."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well? What do you guys think of my new one, huh? Cool? Good? Average? Just nice? Interesting? Bad? Tell me.  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	2. Newspaper

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ, so whatever, ya'll know the rest.  
  
A/N: Just a little shout out to my reviewers on this story:  
  
Ritty  
  
draegon-fire  
  
Mysterious Saiyan  
  
Bex-chan  
  
WindPrincess1  
  
B-chan2007  
  
hieandbotan4ever  
  
Dray  
  
Jolie the Messenger of Death  
  
vegeta's true love  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Picture Perfect  
  
The Newspaper  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
It's six at night and Bulma had just woken up after a hard night's work at the Red Carpet. She stayed up and partied up late last night and she returned at 7 in the morning. She just woke up two hours ago after being in the bathroom, soaking in the bathtub for two hours to get her minds off of things.   
  
She was greeted by her two cheery and giddy friends. But when she sat down on the kitchen table, waiting for Chichi to finish cooking some food for her, her blonde friend handed her the days newspaper.  
  
"THAT- THAT JERK!" Bulma screamed with pure anger and hatred as she stood up from her seat from the kitchen table and slammed her fists down on the table, after reading the article that her friend had pointed.  
  
"Jesus Christ Bulma, calm down." her blonde friend had said.  
  
"Sorry." Bulma mumbled as she sat back down on her seat. She took the newspaper that laid on the table in front of her. "But I cannot believe him!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Well, you did embarrass him first."her blonde friend said, as she took the newspaper from Bulma's hands.  
  
"Completely not helping, Juuhachi." Bulma said.  
  
"Forget her." her raven friend had said as she snatched the paper from Juuhachigo's hands.  
  
"CHICHI!" Juu whined. "I was reading that."  
  
Juuhachigo and Chichi had been Bulma's best friend ever since they started kindergarten. They had always been there for her, especially the whole riot about her braking up Vegeta. They're probably the only people who doesn't care about her money. Besides, ever since Bulma had started the acting business, she had chosen her friends to be her managers.  
  
Chichi Mau, her large brown eyed friend with long black shiny hair. Her beauty and attitude is what had caught her new boyfriend's attention. Well, more like her cooking. Her present boyfriend, Kakkarot Goku Son, which also happens to be Vegeta Ouji's manager, will be here in a few minutes for their date. The couple had been together for two years, not as long as she and Vegeta had been.  
  
Juuhachigo Jinzoningen, her blonde haired, blue eyed friend. Juuhachigo also has a boyfriend. Krillen Kami. Juu and Krillen had been together for years, ever since high school.  
  
Yamucha Roshii is her present boyfriend, but she herself doesn't feel comfortable around him. As if she just went out with him to get her revenge on Vegeta.  
  
Ever since she found out that Vegeta had started dating after their six months of break up, she was devastated. She was angry, hurt, and betrayed at the same time. She thought that he was just going with the girl to just forget about her. But she was wrong. So wrong. She found out that he had slept with a lot of women after their break up. She cried so many times. She locked herself up in her room. It took Chichi and Juu three hours to just get her out of there.  
  
Juuhachigo snapped her fingers in front of her face to get her out of her thoughts.  
  
"B-chan?" Juu asked. "You alright?" she asked with a worried look on her face. Bulma smiled warmly at her and nodded yes.  
  
"Oh my god!" Chichi exclaimed as she ignored the two.  
  
"What?" Bulma and Juu gasped.  
  
"I cannot believe you told him that!" Chichi said as she slammed the paper back down the table pointing to a "quote" that Bulma had said. Both of the girls leaned closer to see what Chichi had read. Bulma and Juu gasped after reading the quote.  
  
"Oh my god." Juuhachigo said as she tried to held back a big laugh that's battling to come out.  
  
"He made me!" Bulma whined and pouted. Juuhachigo grabbed the newspaper from the table and started reading the whole article, while Bulma tried to explain what truly had happened last night.  
  
"It looks like you won." Juuhachigo said, ignoring her friends conversation. "Why with the scream?"  
  
"Because my anger made me say those horrid words!" Bulma explained. "Just like what Chichi had pointed out." Bulma added.  
  
"Oh Bulma," Chichi said playfully as she hugged her friend. "Where had your brain gone?" she asked, and Juuhachigo and her laughed. But Bulma stared at her with a disapproving look.  
  
"At least 'I' have one." she stated before running away. Juuhachigo laughed out loud, making her fall to the floor. Five seconds later, Chichi had finally got what her friend had said. No wonder she ran so fast. She's going to kill her! She thought with a growl as she ran after her retreating friend. Juuhachigo kept on laughing as she watch her friends chase each other at their rented hotel room.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"DAMN THAT BITCH!" a voice boomed. "I FUCKING HATE HER!"  
  
"Vegeta calm down!" a man with raven hair that stood out in five different directions had advised him.  
  
"Damn it Kakkarot." Vegeta snapped with a low voice. "Calm down?" he asked as he started raising his voice once again. "Calm down?" he asked once more. "THAT BITCH HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE, and all you can say is calm down?"  
  
Goku tried to back up from his angry friend. His face flushed red with pure anger. Vegeta was really mad.  
  
"Well, you did humiliate her more, last time." Goku reminded, hoping that the reminder will calm his friend down. And his answered prayers made him sigh. Vegeta smirked, remembering the incident. "Guess, it's just pay back, right?" Goku asked.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
Goku, Vegeta's best friend since they were in grade school, works for him as his manager. Now they sat on the living room, in their rented room in one of the best hotels all over L.A.  
  
"OH! Before I forget," Goku started as he took out a white piece of paper.  
  
"A contract?" Vegeta asked, taking the contract from his manager.  
  
"Yup." Goku nodded. "For a movie."  
  
"Picture Perfect?" Vegeta asked, raising his black brow.  
  
"Yup, the tittle of the movie." he informed.  
  
"What the hell kind of a tittle is that?" Vegeta asked while laughing a bit.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Alright." Vegeta nodded his head, as he took out his own black fountain pen and signed the line on the bottom of the contract.  
  
"That's it?" Goku asked as he took the paper from Vegeta. He stared at his signature on the contract with a worried look on his face. "Your not even going to read it?" he asked him.  
  
"Who cares." Vegeta shrugged. "Just mail it back." he said as he stood up and walked back to his bedroom. Goku sighed when he heard the door shut behind his friend. He's changed a lot, ever since he and Bulma broke up. He sighed once more and looked up at the wall clock. It's almost seven at night. He's going to be late for his date. He grabbed his sweater before walking out of the hotel.  
  
Vegeta heard the door shut. He knows him, he knew that he knows that something is bothering him. He hated to admit it, but he just couldn't push it away anymore. He had changed, a lot. When Bulma and him broke up. He has to go out with different girls, just to get her out of his mind. And it wasn't working. What made him worried more, was when Bulma went out with his most hated man; Yamucha Roshii. This angered him even more. How could she? She knew how much he hated the guy and he thought that she hated him too. How could she betray him like this. He felt so betrayed. He was so angry that he has to fuck different women every night. He got even more worried when Bulma and Yamucha's relationship had lasted for months now, and they are named one of the top ten's hottest couple.  
  
He growled, as he turned on the shower. He stripped off his clothes and went into the steaming water. He sighed. Every time he takes a shower all of his anger disperse and the water seems to wash all of his problems away. He wants her. He knows he wants her. But his pride just won't let him crawl back to her and beg her to take him back. He just won't.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well? Whatcha think? Love it? Like it? Great? Good? Bad? Tell me about it. And I know it's short. But I don't care. I write I write and ya'll just gonna have to deal with that. I'm lucky that I'm still updating since we just took the exit exams yesterday. It was not hard, it was not easy, it was some what in the middle. But I know I'm gonna pass it, so wish me luck. Anyways,... REVIEW!!!  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	3. Convincing Her

A/N: Alright, Hello everybody, from now on, I'm going to try and focus to updating all of my stories.  
  
WindPrincess1:I'm going to take your advice, so here it is. You're going to know what happened that night later on in the chapters, so just wait.  
  
Onyx Onna: Thanks for the review. But, Yamucha, is the correct spelling for his name in Japanese. Yamcha is the correct spelling for his name in English. I prefer Yamucha. So sorry for the confusion.  
  
Seruleyan-Wings:Thanks, I kinda got the idea of them being famous actors from my brother, A.J.  
  
Laina:You will know in time why they broke up, that's kind of like the whole reason this story is created; 'Why did they broke up? How will they get back together?' stuff like that.  
  
The flying pal:I will try and do that. But I'm not really into the emotion kind of thing. So maybe I'll have one of my brothers do the emotional thing.  
  
Hiei's lil dragon:Like I said again, this is why the story is created. You will know in time why they broke up.  
  
Lido_d33:I'M TRYING! But I really just don't have the time to do it. I'm really busy and every time I type I just zoned out, and really have no idea what my mistakes are.  
  
Dray: Thank you! You're one of my greatest reviewers.  
  
Sherkoni: Yes, you will know in time how and why they broke up, but in the meantime thank you for the review!  
  
Dragonfire-onna Here's the next chapter! But next time I'll try and update sooner.  
  
Bex-chan:HEY HUNNY! Sorry I haven't been answering your e-mail's cause I am REALLY busy. Laughing out loud while I write this, and once again I'm sorry for my brother; G.T.'s(flamer4life) reaction on you fic. They are really good, he just doesn't know what he's talking about. I hope he's not bothering you anymore. I did hear that my other brother is reviewing your story.  
  
Silver:Thank you for the great review! I'll try updating more faster next time  
  
b-chan2007:***BLUSH*** Thanks a lot.   
  
Ritty:Yes! You are right! All we need is Bulma's signature and the game is on. This what the next chapter is going to be about  
  
draegon-fireYou will know what Bulma said. But Vegeta did sign the contract without reading it. That's kinda like the twist of the story.  
  
Jolie the Messenger of DeathThank you, I really hope I do pass it. It's really nerve-wracking. But thanks a lot.  
  
AND OF COURSE, FINALLY, WHAT I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR, FOR A LONG TIME:  
  
SHADES OF CRIMSON:Girl, I haven't heard from you for months, I am SO glad you reviewed. I really miss you and your reviews.  
  
SO I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU!  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Picture Perfect  
  
Convincing Her  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"Are you crazy?" a raven haired asked as she tried to keep up with her boss. She and her boss had been going around and buying things that they might need for their new movie.  
  
"Of course not Aya." her boss said in her monotone voice. She noticed that her boss' tried to dismissed her bad manner towards her.  
  
"But Diana!" she called after her and continued to try and keep up with her. "How do you know that Vegeta's even going to sign the contract, and Bulma too?" she asked.  
  
"Well." the fifty four year old woman said, as she thought back into the memories.  
  
Bulma had never ever signed a contract without never knowing who the cast and crew is going to be. So getting Bulma to sign the contract is going to be a hard one, that's why she set up a dinner date with her tonight. But Vegeta. Vegeta is different. From what he heard from Bulma Vegeta is easy.  
  
~*~* Flash back *~*~  
  
"Come on hunny, you can tell me." Diana urged the young girl in front of her.  
  
"No." Bulma blushed.  
  
"How hard is it to tell me how you fell in love with him?"  
  
"Well," Bulma thought for a while.  
  
"How bout this," Diana said. "Tell me how is he like?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean," Diana thought. "Tell me his attitude, his hobbies."  
  
"Vegeta, he's very prideful." she started as she thought back of the wonderful times. "He's also hot tempered and strong." she smiled as she started zoning out. "He's also very arrogant, and snobby."  
  
"How the heck did you fall in love with him?"Diana started.  
  
"Well, everything." she answered truthfully. "He's very arrogant, prideful, yes." she said as she looked straight into Diana's eyes. "But that usually happens in front of people, the camera. But whenever he's with me, it's like, like he's softened, changed." she smiled. "Sometimes he says nice words, and makes me laugh, and every time I'm sad or upset, he knows what to do to cheer me up." she stopped as a tear slowly slid down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"What's his hobbies then?" Diana asked as she tried to ease the tension.  
  
"Sports." Bulma answered quickly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes." Bulma smiled.  
  
"Alright, what's the thing that you would like him to do, that he don't want to do?" Diana asked.  
  
"Read." Bulma stated.  
  
"Read?" Diana repeated.  
  
"Yes, read." Bulma smiled at her friend, seeing the confusion in her face she laughed out loud. "He will never ever read." she shook her head in disappointment, remembering what she have to do to get him to at least read a sentence. "Nothing at all, not even a sports magazine or a newspaper, or absolutely nothing." she paused. "I mean it's okay to me, it's just that I'm sometimes worried."  
  
"About him not reading?" Diana asked in disbelief. "Girl, you have gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"No, not like that." Bulma said. "Like, a contract, ughhh, I hate it when he doesn't read a contract." she shook her head once more. "Every time Goku's handing him a contract to sign. He just sign it to get it over with."   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." she sighed. "I miss shouting at him." she whispered.  
  
"What do you hate about him?" Diana asked afterwards.  
  
"Nothing." Bulma whispered after a few moments of silence.  
  
"There has to be something." Diana started.  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma started her voice raising. "I hate it when he makes me cry, I hate it when he, when he makes me laugh." she started crying. "I hate it when he talks to me, I hate it when he looks at me, I hate it when he smirks at me and I hate, I hate it when he lies to me and," she paused as she tried to stop her crying. "I hate it when he make love to me, I hate it, I hate everything about him." she sobbed.  
  
"Bulma honey," Diana soothed as she came up to her sobbing form and hugged her to comfort her. "It's alright, it's going to be alright."  
  
"But I don't understand it!" she sobbed.  
  
"What?" Diana asked as she continued hugging her young friend, so much like a daughter she never had.  
  
"After all the things he did. All the pain." she cried.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't know why I don't hate loving him."  
  
~*~* End Flash Back *~*~  
  
After that conversation with Bulma, it had occurred to her that Bulma never mentioned to her how they broke up. The girl will really not open up to her. Her past had told her that the same thing is happening to her and she doesn't want Bulma to grow up to be just like her. Alone, not marrying, not having kids, never learning to love somebody else because she had let the man she used to love years ago. This time, she's going to make sure Bulma doesn't make the same mistake she did a long time ago.  
  
"Vegeta, will sign the contract." she told Aya.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but, how do you know that?" Aya asked.  
  
"Let's just say I know more about him, because a little angel told me."  
  
"Alright." Aya sighed, giving up.  
  
"What time is it?" Diana yawned, getting bored at their browsing around the mall.  
  
"7:30." Aya answered after looking at her watch.  
  
"What time is my dinner with Bulma?" Diana asked. Aya opened her schedule book and looked at today's date.  
  
"Your dinner date with her is at 8:00" she finished. "I'll have the limo pick you up at the front mall?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
A knocked on the door had interrupted Bulma's piano practice. When she almost got the piece all together, somebody has to interrupt her and get it all mixed up again. She angrily stalked up to the front door, growling as she opened the door. Her anger disappeared when the grinning face of her ex's best friend came into view.  
  
"Hey Goku!" she greeted as they both hugged.  
  
"Hey B-chan." Goku greeted back. "How are you doing?" he asked, when Bulma motioned for him to come in.  
  
"Fine." Bulma answered as she lead him to the sofa. Goku sat down. "How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Just great!" Goku said.  
  
"I'll go call Chichi." Bulma said as she started walking out of the living room.  
  
"Thanks." Goku said. Bulma walked down the hallway to Chichi's bedroom.  
  
"CHI?" Bulma called as she knocked on her friend's door. "Goku's here." she said afterwards.  
  
"Coming!" came Chichi's excited voice. Chichi burst out of her room, wearing a red dress that goes down to her knees. Her raven hair cascading down her back like a smooth flowing river. "How do I look?" she asked Bulma.  
  
"Perfect." Bulma smiled at her. Chichi and Goku are perfect for each other. They both are just so carefree and loving.  
  
"Thanks." Chichi said as she gave her friend a hug, before heading to the living room. "Bye Bulma!" Chichi called before she and Goku exited the hotel room.  
  
Bulma sighed. She missed having a perfect relationship. It's not that her relationship with Yamucha is not perfect it's just, just, not the same as her relationship was with Vegeta. With Vegeta, there's always excitement, adventure and sex. With Yamucha, it's just normal, nothing, boring, no excitement, nothing at all. She sighed. She decided not to go back to the living room and just decided to go to Juu's room.   
  
She stopped in front of a peach colored door. She can hear Juu's rock music on full blast. She knocked on the door loud enough for her friend to hear over her loud music. The door opened to reveal her friend.  
  
"B, what's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the sad look on her friend's face.  
  
"Nothing." she sighed.  
  
"Come on in." Juu said as she cleared the way for her to get in.  
  
"I think I'm losing touch." Bulma cried as she plopped down on Juuhachi's bed.  
  
"Bulma." Juu cooed. "It's not like that." she assured her.  
  
"I have nothing."she said as she buried her face on Juhachi's white pillows.  
  
"You have Yamucha." Juu said as she sat down beside her friend.  
  
"Yamucha's boring." she muffled.  
  
"Then why'd you go out with him?"  
  
"Because I don't want to be alone." she said.  
  
  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"I miss him." Bulma whispered.  
  
"Bulma, I" she paused. "I have no idea what to say." Juu said.  
  
"I don't know what went wrong." she sobbed.  
  
"What happened anyways?" she asked. Even her and Chichi didn't know what happened. Not even Goku, and Goku knows everything that happens between the couple. Bulma just won't open up to them, she won't tell her and Chichi the real reason and who broke up with who. Everything between her friend and Vegeta is a real mystery.  
  
"Nothing, we just decided we needed a brake."  
  
"Bulma, before you and Vegeta broke up, you and him are just doing great. What happened?" she asked worriedly as she silently watch her lift her head up to reveal red stained eyes. She had been crying again. She always cries, and it's almost been two years already.  
  
  
  
"Like I said, we thought we needed to see other people."  
  
"Bulma, that is just a pathetic excuse, and what time is it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, why?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you have a dinner date with Diana tonight?"  
  
"Oh my god!" she panicked as she sat up straight. "Where's the time?"  
  
"Right here." Juuhachigo handed her the alarm clock near her bed.  
  
"Thirty minutes?" Bulma panicked. "Oh no!" she said as she ran out of her friend's room. Juuhachigo followed closely behind her. She might need her help.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Diana went inside the restaurant where she's suppose to meet Bulma. The waiter of the restaurant assisted her to her reserved table. Diana placed the folder she was carrying on top of the white clothed table. She was fifteen minutes early.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she spotted Bulma running in a hurry to the reservation's desk. She watched as the waiter pointed her to the table. Bulma looked into her direction and she waved 'hi' to her young friend as she quickly approached her.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Diana." Bulma apologized as she sat down in front of her older friend.  
  
"It's alright," Diana said as she took the menu from the waiter, Bulma did the same. "I know your busy." she smiled. They ordered afterwards.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Vegeta exited the shower and went to his walk in closet. After getting dressed he went to the living room. He grabbed his car keys and the hotel room keys and was about to exit the hotel room before hie onyx eyes spotted the copy of the contract he had signed earlier.  
  
Curiosity overpowered his thoughts and he grabbed the paper and plopped down on the sofa. He smirked as a thought suddenly came to mind. He then remembered Bulma, of all people. He remembered how she used to shout at him for not reading any of his contracts.   
  
How he missed her. Her touch, her soft skin gently pressed on his. Her sweet tempting voice. Her big blue eyes, that always shone like stars even in the dark when they used to make love. Why? Why did they brake up? What happened? What did he do to make her go away? What MUST he do to get her back? Even though her knew what, his damn pride will not let him do so. He sighed.  
  
"I miss you." he whispered in the dark empty room as he firmly held the paper up on level with his face for him to read it.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
After ordering, the waiter had left them to get their appetizers. Diana wasted no time and quickly went to business. She quickly handed the folder to Bulma. Bulma took it with a confused look on her face.  
  
"What's this for?' she asked  
  
"For my new movie: 'I need you.'" she answered.  
  
"What's it about?" Bulma asked as she took out the script, a really thick one two.  
  
"A love story," she paused as she looked at her straight in her eyes. Knowing that this can earn Bulma's trust.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"Not really sure yet." she said. "But don't worry, you'll love the crew, since they're the same ones you worked with last year."  
  
"Yes, but what about the cast?" she asked. A sweat ran down Diana's forehead. Why is she making this more harder for her?  
  
"We're not sure yet," Diana said. "You are our first recruit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you won the awards for us last year. You were great." she stated. She knows how Bulma quickly fall for being the "great one." And that's exactly what Diana is doing. Making her feel she's the great one and that she'll lead everybody to more awards. To her luck, that's how Bulma felt.  
  
Bulma trusts Diana and she knows that she won't hire somebody who'll make her feel uneasy or mad. Diana knows her and she knows what's good for her. And if Diana thinks that creating this movie will be a huge success for her, she trusts that it will.  
  
"It's your choice." Diana said as she handed her the blue fountain pen that she took out of her purse. Bulma stared at it and back at the contract. Trying to decided if she should or should not sign it. She sighed. A very deep sigh.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Vegeta silently stared at the white piece of paper in front of him. He had read it numerous times and he still couldn't believe what the person had been thinking when he or she wrote it.  
  
"I can't believe I signed something like this." Vegeta sighed. "Damn! I should've taken the bitch's advice." she scolded himself. Now he's going to be stuck in some country he has no idea where it is in the map. "This is all Kakkarot's fault." he blamed his friend as he got up and headed out the door.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Juuhachigo sat on the living room couch, watching Scream 3. The lights were turned off and she was alone in the hotel room. She clutched a throw pillow on her chest and a bowl of popcorn is placed beside her.   
  
"JUU!" a voice screamed as the owner of he voice turned the lights on.  
  
"AUGHHHHHH!" Juuhachigo screamed as she stood up on top of the couch, while knocking the popcorn and spilling it around the livingroom floor and some int eh couch.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Bulma asked as she placed both her hands on her sides. And at the same moment, a happy and giddy Chichi entered the room.  
  
"Hey guys!" Chichi greeted.  
  
"How was the date?" Juuhachigo asked as she turned off the T.V. jumping off of the couch and started cleaning the mess she made.  
  
"It was wonderful," Chichi sighed dreamily as she plopped down the armchair. "It started when–"she started but was suddenly stopped by Juu.  
  
"Hold it!" she said as she plopped back down on the sofa, Bulma followed. "I don't wanna hear anymore of you mushy disgusting stuff that happens on your date." Juuhachigo said. Chichi gave her a bad look while Bulma laughed out loud. Every time Chichi opens her mouth to talk about her date, it always takes her about two hours non stop, talking all about her and what happened. And what's worse she always ends up talking about the same thing over and over again.  
  
"Anyways," Bulma said as she tried to ignore the stares both of ehr best friends were giving each other. "Guess what?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"What?" both Juuhachigo and Chichi asked as they both dismissed the little fight.  
  
"I am going to star in another one of Diana Aragon's movie." she said proudly. Her big news was quickly followed by excited screams.  
  
"What about?" Juu asked.  
  
"Who else is starring?"Chichi asked  
  
"When and where is the taping?"Juu asked again.  
  
"What character are you playing?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Guys, guys, calm down." Bulma said as she was showered by more questions. "First, it's a love story, second I have no idea who else is starring since I am the first recruit." she paused to catch her breath. "Third, I am playing the one of the leading role." she said and both her friends squealed in excitement. "And last but not least, the filming will be in Rome, three days from now. Tomorrow is when all of the cast and crew will meet. I was the first recruit tonight and the rest are being gathered tonight also."  
  
"Rome?"  
  
"Yes, Rome."  
  
"We're gonna go pack." Chichi and Juuhachigo said in unison.  
  
"Guys it's three weeks from now."  
  
"We know!" Juuhachi stated. "We have so little time to get ready."  
  
"What?" Bulma asked as she followed her two jumping friends to their rooms.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hello everyone. I hope this makes up for the LONG time I haven't updated. Anyways,...DON'T' FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	4. Oh My God!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: This is really fun. You know, to answer your questions, but it won't happen regularly, cause it really takes a lot of space. But I like responding to you guys, so maybe I will do this more often.  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS:Hahahaha! Well, the torture starts now.  
  
Seruleyan-Wings:Vegeta being OOC is part of the story. This is a fanfiction. Vegeta and Bulma will be OOC. I don't wanna sound mean or anything, but, it is my story and I may get the characters a bit OOC in sometime. But I'll try and make them be themselves.  
  
b-chan 2007:Thanks, now you'll see the reaction on their faces on this chapter.  
  
dragonfire onna:THANKS, that's sweet. But on your remark:  
  
She knows how Bulma quickly fall for being the "great one." And that's exactly what Diana is doing Why? Because when you put quotation marks around 'great one' you had put the end of the sentence period INSIDE the quotation marks, which is grammatically correct (no matter how much I think it's stupid).  
  
~*~* I'm sorry, but, I don't get it????????*~*~ I mean, everybody, knows that rule, right?  
  
Ritty: Right now, you are my favorite reviewer. Every time you review, you just make me laugh. And thanks a bunch!  
  
Onyx Onna:It's alright. I'm glad everything's cleared. And thanks a lot ^_^  
  
not going:Well, this where you'll see Bulma and Vegeta's reaction. And your waiting will cease,....NOW! Enjoy, the chapter.  
  
hiei's lil dragon:Yes, WindPrincess1 requested me to do so. But it's kinda hard, but fun. I have so many reviewers and it almost takes a lot of spaces. But WindPrincess1 is right though, a lot of my reviewers like it when I answered them.  
  
draegon-fireCold, Cold, Cold, HOT! Keep on guessing on the first guess but you almost got the break-up thing. Keep on guessing!  
  
Bex-chan:HEY GIRL! Love your reviews. And A.T. and my other brother, A.J. loves your stories. G.T. on the other hand is having a little trouble though. He hasn't talked to us ver much for days now. I don't know what's wrong with him. But he's always like that. Nothing to worry about. I hope.  
  
Silver:Thanks. You will find out in this chapter how they will react.  
  
yomegagurl01:And you will read on! Hope you like it!  
  
Shades of Crimson:And you will find out the answers to your questions on this chapter, and Hunny, trust me, you are SO not wasting my time when you review. I love reading your reviews.  
  
Ryvel Latin:And here it is, the Update! Hope you like it.  
  
Aoi Onna:Here's another long chapter,...I think. Anyways,...yes, Rome, I was thinking more of New England than Rome. But my brother suggested Rome. And with the flashback, that was not the reason why Vegeta got mad. It was a flashback of Diana asking Bulma what's Vegeta like, and that's about it.  
  
Jolie the messenger of Death:Yes, Vegeta rulz. I agree. And again, here's the update. I hope you like it.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Picture Perfect  
  
Oh My God!  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
THANKS TO CHRISTINE WHO PROOF READ THIS!  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
It was eight in the morning, the month was February and Chichi, as always, was the first one to wake up. She went to their kitchen and put her cooking apron on. She ignited the stove and went to the fridge. She opened it and took out 3 eggs. After she set the eggs on the counter she opened the freezer and took out the box of waffles. She placed the pan on top of the stove and cracked the eggs open to cook sunny side up for breakfast. She hummed as the eggs started to cook.  
  
"So what time are you going to meet the cast and crew?" She asked as she noticed her friend entered the kitchen.  
  
"Today at 10." The still sleepy Bulma answered.  
  
"Better get ready." Chichi reminded.  
  
"For what?" Another sleepy voice asked as it entered the kitchen. Juuhachi noticed Bulma sitting on their dining table and decided to sit right next to her.  
  
"For the first meeting of the cast and crew for my new movie." Bulma yawned.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Juuhachi asked.  
  
"Eight o'clock." Chichi answered.  
  
"You are such a morning person." Juuhachi mumbled to her cheery friend.  
  
"Bulma, go and get ready." Chichi scolded to her sleepy friend.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked as she raised her head from the table. When Juuhachi entered and started a conversation with Chichi she rested her head on the table and quickly fell asleep, until Chichi scolded her.  
  
"GET READY!" Chichi growled.  
  
"Right!" Bulma stood up, more awake now and stalked out of the kitchen. But she stopped in mid way as she turned around to meet her friend's watchful eyes. "Can you save me some breakfast?" She asked innocently. Juuhachi started laughing hard and Chichi rolled her eyes at her friend's pathetic actions.  
  
"Yes." Chichi said, and Bulma scurried out of the room.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"VEGETA!" Goku called. He was knocking furiously at his friend's door for the past 20 minutes now and still no answer from the young super star.  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta growled. He kept ignoring his loud friend for the past 15 minutes and had hoped that he will go away if he didn't answer. But he guessed he failed when he just wouldn't quit knocking.  
  
"You only have two more hours to prepare!" Goku yelled from the other side. He had read the contract and the same as Vegeta, whoever wrote that contract was crazy. He tried warning him to read it first, but his stubborn friend just wouldn't listen. He had also read the script and schedule, knowing that Vegeta wouldn't. He was actually glad that he did, for his friend would be having a tight schedule in the following days.  
  
"WHATEVER!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"VEGETA!" Goku called again. Instead of getting another response, the door flew open, revealing the angry face of his friend. He gulped and flashed his toothy grin, to calm him down. In fact, it did calm him down. The stupidity of his old friend always calmed Vegeta down. He rolled his eyes and shut the door in his face, making Goku pout.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
An hour later, Bulma emerged from her bathroom, went to her closet, and took out white Capri pants and a white tube top. She tied her hair up into a messy bun and hurriedly went out of her room.  
  
"Ready!" Bulma exclaimed when she entered the kitchen. She went straight to the dining table, and in her seat awaited two waffles and one sunny side up egg. She smiled and picked up her fork and started eating with her friends.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Goku watched as Vegeta emerged from his room, wearing blue baggy pants and a black football jersey. He snickered as he noticed that his friend was still sleepy. Vegeta was never a morning person. He's bossier and more stubborn in the morning.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku greeted. He was answered by Vegeta, mumbling a few incoherent words. He sweat dropped. Yup, Vegeta is NO morning person. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"For what?" Vegeta asked as he took out an energy bar from their pantry. Goku almost fell out of his chair.  
  
"Vegeta, you really need to read your schedule," he advised. "You have a tight schedule coming up this week." he said.  
  
"What's supposed to happen today?" Vegeta asked again. He opened the fridge, and took out a small orange juice carton.  
  
"You're going to meet the cast and crew." Goku stated.  
  
"Oh." Vegeta said as he placed the juice carton and the energy bar on the counter. Then he opened the carton of orange juice. After doing so, he opened his energy bar and took a big bite from it.  
  
"You know, it's in an hour!" Goku stated.  
  
"Then why didn't you say so?" Vegeta growled as he carried his food, found his car keys, and headed out of the hotel room. He exited and shut the door behind him, leaving a sighing Goku.  
  
"Vegeta," he sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked himself mentally.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"Alright," Bulma said as she finished her food. "I gotta go, bye!" she said when she stood up from her seat and started heading out of the room.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Juu asked.  
  
"I only have one hour, I might be late," Bulma said when she turned around to face her. "You do understand, right?" She continued advancing backwards towards the door.  
  
"Bulma, we need to do the dishes." Juu scolded.  
  
"Come on, Juu," Bulma pouted. "I'm going to be late." she said as she finally reached the door and opened it. "I'll see you guys later! By the way, Chichi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks, it was a wonderful breakfast!" She complimented before exiting the room.  
  
"Now Juu," Chichi started when Bulma was gone.  
  
"What?" Juuhachi asked.  
  
"I cooked breakfast and now it's your turn to wash the dishes!" She said as she left the kitchen, leaving Juuhachigo with all the dirty dishes.  
  
"Wha–" Juuhachigo started but stooped when Chichi gave her a dangerous glare. "Stupid Bulma, leaving me with all these dirty dishes." Juuhachi mumbled when Chichi was out of hearing range.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Bulma walked in the parking lot. Looking in the distance, she spotted her white Porsche Carrera GT. She had just bought her baby about a month ago, and she had done nothing but take care of it. She loved her cars so much, and she treated them like she would her own kids. After admiring the car, she hopped into it and placed the keys into ignition. She switched the gears to reverse and exited the parking lot.  
  
Half an hour later, she arrived at Hollywood's gates and flashed her laminated I.D. card to the guard on duty. The guard pushed a button to open the gates and she drove in. After a few minutes of looking around she found the building she was looking for, Building 901. She doubled parked her car in front of the building, but quickly changed her mind. Other cast or crew members might need the space so she parked in one parking space instead.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Vegeta drove his Silver Porsche Boxster S 2003, to the Hollywood gates. He showed his I.D. card and the guard let him in. He went around, looking for the right building and stopped in front of Building 901 and smirked. He parked his car beside a White Porsche Carrera GT. He stepped out of his car and admired the car next to his. Whoever owns this car has great style. He whistled as he admired every part of the car.  
  
"Whoa," he whispered. "When I get my check on this movie I'll buy one of those." he said as he continued on walking into the building.  
  
Walking inside he bumped into somebody who was familiar to him. He had seen her before, but where? She had long beautiful purple hair, and purple eyes to match. She was beautiful, but too old for him. And I mean too old. Now he remembered.  
  
"Vegeta!" Her mono toned voice greeted him. He squinted a bit at her tone but soon got used to it. "I am very glad you decided to sign the contract, and you're on time, very good." She smiled at him.  
  
"Cut the jokes the Diana, what's the movie about?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Didn't you read the script and your schedules?" She asked.  
  
"NO." Vegeta answered. "I don't read." he informed. 'Yup, Bulma's right.' Diana thought. 'He never reads.'  
  
"You are playing the men's leading character."  
  
"Stated the obvious Diana." he said.  
  
"You will be playing a bad boy named Michael," Diana started as she and Vegeta walked down the empty hallway to the room where they were supposed to meet. "You'll fall in love with a rich uptown girl named, Summer," she continued.  
  
"Summer?"  
  
"What can I say?" Diana asked. "She's rich; she's daddy's little sunshine."  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta mumbled as Diana opened the doors and let Vegeta in first.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Diana and Vegeta entered a room with a long rectangular table in the middle. Cast and Crew members were seated all around the really long table.  
  
Vegeta looked around and saw two men in suits and one woman in a business suit. He had guessed them to be the producers, and Diana's the director. The girl with the tape measurer around her neck is probably in charged of the wardrobes. His eyes continued looking around until he spotted blue.  
  
Blue?  
  
He adjusted his dark onyx eyes back to the blue and he stood stiff at what he saw. His jaw dropped and he started to sweat. He was shocked. I mean, words cannot describe his face and what he was feeling at the moment. But buried in that shock was something else. Perhaps, happiness? Or relief? Or maybe even love. But all of his thoughts of love and happiness had disappeared when his pride and ego reminded him of who she is to him right at that moment. He gasped out loud.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Bulma was reading her script, when she looked up and heard the room go solemn and then she heard a really loud gasp. She looked around and saw all the people looking at her and back at somebody who seemed to have entered the room when she wasn't paying attention. She raised a brow and looked at the direction of the person who had just entered the room. She gasped. Emotions flashed before her. But the strongest emotion conquered.   
  
Anger.  
  
She stood up and they both looked at each other straight in the eye. Blue met Black, just like it used to before. Before, in those colors where mixed emotions, love and happiness. But now, it has nothing but pure hatred and anger.  
  
"YOU!!!" they both screamed in unison.  
  
"Vegeta?" a man in a suit stood up, who Vegeta guessed as a producer. "Vegeta Ouji, is your secret leading man?" he asked Diana as if she was crazy.  
  
"Yes." Diana answered coolly, ignoring all of the glared that meant 'are you crazy or something?'  
  
"Are you crazy?" The producer asked  
  
"No Paul," Diana answered politely, dismissing the fact that the man had just insulted her.   
  
"Bulma won Best Actress and Vegeta won Best Actor, I only want the best in my film." she answered truthfully.  
  
"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO WORK WITH HER!" Vegeta screamed with pure rage, therefore cutting the conversation between the director and the producer.  
  
"And WHO said I wanted to work with the likes of YOU?" Bulma screamed as she stormed over beside Diana. "YOU!" she growled. "I cannot believe you're doing this to me!" Bulma screamed with disbelief.  
  
"Bulma, let me ex-" Diana said but Bulma cut her off.  
  
"I QUIT!" She screamed.  
  
"YOU CAN'T QUIT!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"AND WHY NOT?" She asked.  
  
"BECAUSE I'M QUITTING FIRST!" Vegeta yelled again. He then turned to Diana with an angry face. "I QUIT!" he screamed last at her. The other cast and crew members stared at the bout that had been going on.  
  
"NO! I QUIT!" Bulma screamed at Diana  
  
"YOU BOTH CAN'T QUIT!" Diana screamed to shut up both of the young actors, and it worked. But angry faces were replaced by confused faces.  
  
"WHAT?" They both asked together.  
  
"Because you two signed a binding contract." Diana explained. Bulma and Vegeta's face darkened.  
  
"You tricked me?" Bulma cried. "I cannot believe you did that to me!" Bulma tried to stormed out of the room but was immediately stopped by Vegeta's laughter.  
  
"That is SO like you to storm out." Vegeta chuckled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Bulma turned around with an angry look on her face that says 'don't-mess-with-me,-I'm-mad-enough-to-kill-somebody' look.  
  
"Your manners are never, and will never be excused!" Vegeta assured her.  
  
"My manners?" Bulma screamed in pure shock. "I was born with manners!" she assured him.   
  
"Unlike you, you don't even know how to respect a single person!"  
  
"SHUT IT!" Vegeta screamed. Bulma backed up a bit.   
  
She had never seen true anger and hatred mixed together in Vegeta's eyes. She had hurt him badly. She almost felt sorry for him. But almost, is always not enough.   
  
Vegeta glared at her with pure hatred and anger. She was wrong. Very wrong. He had respected one person. That person changed his life. And now that person is gone. Gone from him and his life. Which he can never get back. Which will never return.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Diana hushed. "You two signed a binding contract, agreeing to create this movie and you two WILL!" She said to the both of them. "Right now, your problems are not my problems. You're going to have to deal with each other and forget about your problems for now!" she continued. "So after creating this movie, you two can go back to your little war." she assured. "But right now, enough of this nonsense!" She said as she went to sit and calm herself down. The cast and crew members continued on to what they were doing.  
  
Aya was probably right. It was impossible to put this couple in one room without hearing any shouting. Diana sighed. They hadn't even started filming yet, and she was already getting a headache. She looked at the young stars again and sighed once more. Now, they were having a staring contest!   
  
"This is going to be a long year." she whispered with another sigh.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Again, BIG THANKS to Christine, for proof reading this story. Anyways,... I like to thank all of my reviewers and I will UPDATE SOON!  
  
"Remember and don't forget."  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	5. To The Airport

Disclaimer: You know the drill,...  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Hear, hear, hear,...  
  
Alenkah: Thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter  
  
Jess1182003: Thanks,...here's the update!  
  
Yomemagurl101: Yes, my brothers ideas actually. Enjoy the next chap!  
  
Princess Ayeka: I'm so glad you reviewed. And don't worry, it might take me awhile to update, but I will finish this story. I'll be expecting your review in this chapter, hope you do review. I'll try and read some of your fics. It's just that I'm so busy, but I'll find the time, and I'll probably tell my brothers to check yours out.  
  
Hieiandbotan4ever: Well here's the next chap, and thanks for the review,....  
  
Onyx Onna: Well here it is, hope you like it and REVIEW!  
  
Shades of Crimson: HELLO GURL! And thanks, I'm trying real hard to update more sooner and faster. And as always,... love reading your review! So I will be waiting for your review on this chapter.  
  
Hiei's lil dragon: Thanks a bunch! Your cool too!  
  
Draegon-fire: You're almost there! I do have this plot figured out already, *brotherly help* I will try and held off the whole brake up thing. Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks!  
  
B-chan2007: Thank you, and I try my best, but sometimes it's not good enough! So send me review and tell me how I'm doing!  
  
Ritty: LOL! I love that scene too. And I think I'll take the waffles,....  
  
Dragonfire onna: LOL! Ritty also loves that scene. I do too. They will start filming soon, after this chapter, I think. And thanks for the advice, I will try and do that.  
  
Wind Princess1: Love your reviews, A LOT! And thanks to you too, for giving me the advice to answer my reviewers, but it takes a whole lot of space since I have so many.  
  
Hottieangel0706: Thank you so much! And here's the next chap, hope you like it!  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Picture Perfect  
  
Going to the Airport  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
~*~*Bulma's Hotel*~*~  
  
Two hours had passed after the meeting. Bulma returned at her hotel around five o'clock and had found her friends waiting for her in the living room. Her friends had been watching their favorite soap opera when she had entered the room, and they jumped out of their seats, and rushed towards her with wide grins on their faces as they showered her with tons of questions.  
  
"What happened?" Chichi asked.  
  
"When will we leave?" Juu asked right afterwards.  
  
"Was the meeting good?" Chichi asked again.  
  
"Who are the actors?" Juu asked. Bulma listened intently at her friends as they continued asking her questions. Her eyebrows twitched, meaning that she was about to blow.  
  
"I HATE MY LIFE!" she screamed as she left the living room and headed to her room, leaving her two friends baffled.  
  
"What's wrong B?" Juu asked as she and Chichi entered her room. Bulma sat in the edge of her friend with her hands covering her face.  
  
"What happened today is a complete nightmare!" Bulma said slowly.  
  
"What happened?" Chichi and Juu asked as they sat next to her.  
  
"You'll never guess what Diana did to me!" she sobbed. Bulma started off to what happened at the meeting when she noticed that the room had grown silent. Her friends listened to her every word. Their faces twisted when she told him about Vegeta, then their faces turned red with anger when Bulma explained how Diana tricked them. Bulma stood up from the bed and started pacing back and forth and continued crying and whining.  
  
"Now I can't back down, because I signed the freaking contract and Vegeta can't get out of it because he signed it without even reading it! How pathetic is he?" she screamed in rage. "Now we have to work together in Rome and have to do a love scene and 'I' have to kiss him!" Bulma's angry face turned to a frightened face. Her friends watch her as she continued screaming and crying.  
  
*  
  
~*~* Vegeta's Hotel*~*~  
  
*  
  
"DAMN THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Vegeta screamed with rage. He had returned early after the meeting and had found Goku packing up their stuff. Goku sat on his bed and continued listening to his friend as he neatly folded Vegeta's clothes and carefully placed them in his black suit case.  
  
"I hate to say I told you so..." Goku sang.  
  
"Not now Kakkarot!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Come on," Goku said. "It can't be all that bad."  
  
"What do you know?" he asked harshly when he started helping Goku pack his stuff, by tossing all the things he needed to him.  
  
"Plus we're spending time in Rome!" Vegeta growled. "And where on earth is ROME?" he asked, angrily tossing his shirts to Goku, which he had hit him straight in the face.  
  
"I don't know." Goku answered truthfully.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"I cannot believe that I am working with him!" Bulma whined. She had been whining for the last two hours and Chichi and Juuhachigo had continued trying to calm her down.  
  
"Bulma," Chichi started but she was quickly cut short by Bulma's harsh stare.  
  
"Calm down? Is that what you're going to say again?" she asked when she started advancing towards her. "I CANNOT calm down at a time like this!" she stomped her foot on the carpeted floor.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Chichi said defensively.  
  
"Hey, B?" Juu called.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can you know who come with us?" she pleaded with a puppy dog look on her face.  
  
"Sure." Bulma said. "Krillen can come." she said absent mindedly. She continued pacing back and forth, telling her friends what had happened all over again. Chichi and Juu sighed in frustration. But really couldn't blame their friends since they know how she feels about Vegeta.  
  
The girls silently packed up their stuff for the next hour. And after doing so, they all went to their own rooms and silently fell asleep. Well, Juu and Chichi didn't sleep that much since they could still hear Bulma's rage and tantrums.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Vegeta and Goku had finished packing about an hour before and Goku had gone to his room to sleep. Vegeta was still up in his room looking at the view below his hotel room balcony. He sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. Waking up early, going back to Hollywood, going to the airport, then traveling with 'her' to Rome.  
  
"Rome," he whispered into the dark starry night. "Where the fuck is Rome!?" he growled, this time more loudly as he stomped back into his room.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
~*~* Next Day *~*~  
  
"Wake up!" a familiar voice said, waking Bulma from her slumber.  
  
"Krillen!" she growled. "Get out of my room!" she said as she buried her head under her fluffy pillow.  
  
"No can do, B," Krillen giggled. "Juuhachi told me to go in here and wake you up." he said. He watched as Bulma unburied her head and looked up to his face, to meet his grin. Krillen, she had known him for awhile since he and Chichi were cousins. When Chichi hooked him and Juu up, they'd been very close ever since. He was like he older brother she never had, and everybody had felt like that towards him. He was there to tell her the good things when she and Vegeta had started going out.  
  
"What does she want?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"She said that you need to get ready since everybody else is." Krillen stated. "Besides, we leave in a hour." he finished. That did the trick.  
  
"ONE HOUR!" she snapped as she quickly stood up and went to her walk in closet to get her clothes. "Why did you guys not wake me up early?" she asked as she rushed into the bathroom. "I need more than an hour to get ready." she stated.  
  
"Why?" he asked. "It's not like your going to impress any hot guys there." Krillen stated.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Bulma asked.  
  
"It's not like there's any to impress there now is there?" he asked before leaving the room and leaving behind a furiously blushing Bulma.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"KAKKAROT!" Vegeta screamed as he waited for his friend in the front door. He had been ready for nearly an hour and had been waiting for his friend for the last twenty minutes.   
  
"COMING!" Goku yelled back.  
  
"Hurry up!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Goku said as he finally emerged from his room.  
  
"Come on!" Vegeta growled again when he grabbed the remaining suitcase in front of him. The rest of his and Goku's suitcase were already in their car.  
  
"What's the hurry Vegeta?" Goku asked as a smirk appeared on his innocent face. The duo walked towards the hotel elevator, their remaining suitcase in their hands.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It's not like you're eager to see somebody," he started. "Are you?" he finished. The smirk still plastered on his face. Vegeta growled and walked faster, mumbling a few incoherent words to Goku.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"Ready?" Krillen asked as he closed the trunk of Bulma's car.  
  
"Yup." Juu answered as she hopped on the passenger's side on Krillen's car.  
  
"Thanks Krill!" Bulma said as she too hopped on her own car. Her Porsche Boxster. Chichi rode in the passenger's seat. Bulma placed her key on the ignition and started the car. She stepped on the accelerator and sped out of the parking lot. Krillen followed behind her, trying to keep up with the speed demon driver ahead of him.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
~*~* Hollywood *~*~  
  
"Everybody here?" Diana asked as she and Aya scanned the room.  
  
"Bulma and Vegeta are still not here." Aya said as she checked everybody on her list.  
  
"Figures." Diana mumbled. But, as if on cue, Bulma and Vegeta burst into the room. Juu was holding her back and Goku was doing the same to Vegeta. They were arguing, again. As if anything else was new.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Diana roared, ceasing the argument between the blue angel and the black devil. Vegeta humph and Bulma just glared at him. Diana approached the duo and sighed. "What's the matter now?" she asked.  
  
"I was there first and HE," Bulma said as she pointed to Vegeta's scowling face. "Stole my parking space and almost scratched my car!"  
  
"I DID NOT!" Vegeta defended himself. "I was there first and SHE almost scratched MY car!" Vegeta told his side of the story.  
  
"Enough," Diana growled. "Like I said before, no fighting!" she said before stomping off and leading everybody out of the room. Everybody stood outside, while Diana told them the instructions that needed to be done. They would first all go to the airport together, hop onto their private plane, and head off to Rome. Diana still hadn't mentioned the hotel they were staying on. But she did say that it is one of the grandest hotels in Rome.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
~*~* Airport *~*~  
  
"Okay," Diana said as she gathered everybody up, before entering the airport. "I'll be giving you guys assigned seats, only the actors of course, since they need to go through their scripts." she said. "But other cast and crew can seat in any seat they want." she said.  
  
"TC and Ricardo will be sitting together," she said. "Kayla and Sara will be sitting together too." she said afterwards. After going through the whole actors who had big parts, she started with the actors with the biggest parts. And since there were only two actors with the biggest parts, almost everybody knew what was going to happen next. Except for Bulma and Vegeta who just glared at each other with pure hatred. "Bulma and Vegeta will be seating together." Diana finished, with a sigh.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Bulma and Vegeta screamed in pure shock.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well, that's all folks! Hope you all like this chapter, because I think that this is my favorite chapter. I think I really did good on this one. Probably my best. Anyways,...  
  
Hello to my boyz, my brothers, GT, AT, AJ, and DJ. Luv ya'll.  
  
And of course to Bex. My brothers hella loves you. Well, except for GT, but you know that, right?  
  
To Camaro, Thanks for understnading.  
  
And of course to my one and only, first, proof reader, Christina.  
  
Read but don't forget to,...  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	6. The Plane

DISCLAIMER: Do I have to do this? You guys know the drill,...right?,....  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Just to thank and answer some reviews,.........  
  
Veggie-chan:Thanks for the review and you will find out soon why Bulma and Vegeta broke up.  
  
Dray: Thank you so much. And enjoy the chapter.  
  
SnoWhiteOnna:Thank you so much. Don't know what to say. *blush*  
  
Alexionite:Thank you too. You guys make me *blush*  
  
Bex-chan:Thanks. And I haven't heard from you for quite a while now. What's up? AJ told you're moving out? Howcome you told him and not me? *glare* LOL. Miss ya, hope you review this chapter. And hope you're not grounded anymore.  
  
HieilovesBotan:I guess not. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
hiei's lil dragon:Nice job. I don't know why. But maybe they thought that Diana won't do anything crazy after their meeting.  
  
WindPrincess1:Thanks. And me and Christina tried to check the grammar errors. But, I don't know. I haven't heard from her and I'm not sure if the last chapter wasproofread by her. This chapter wasn't proof read so I hope I cleared any gramatical errors in this chapter. Not sure.  
  
roses in bloom:And there's more screaming to come. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Mini Nicka:Sparks will fly soon. Thanks and I hope you review this chapter.  
  
Shades of Crimson:Hey! Really cool to hear a lot from you from now. Love your story 'Touchdown' and my brother do too. Love ya hun, hope to hear your review on this chapter.  
  
reader:Nice to know that my fic is your favorite. And that's so nice! *blush* Thanks! How bout telling me your name next time so I can dedicate a chapter for you.  
  
Hottieangel0706:Your wish granted! Read on and you'll see.  
  
DBZ-fan-JESS:'Protagonist?' Very deep words. Have to look that one up. And what's next will be a BIG surprise.  
  
b-chan 2007:The hotel will be important and you will know in the next chapter. And give me one good reason why I should ignore you? How bout this. I dedicate this chappy to you,...  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Picture Perfect  
  
The Plane  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
CHAPTER DEDICATED TO "B-CHAN 2007!"  
  
TO "SHADES OF CRIMSON" OF COURSE!  
  
TO "BEX-CHAN"  
  
AND TO MY BELOVED BROS: "GT, AT, AJ AND DJ."  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Bulma and Vegeta screamed in pure shock.  
  
"I said–" Diana started but Bulma and Vegeta's death glare stopped her.  
  
"We know what you said, but I demand an explanation for this." Vegeta growled as he took a threatening step towards Diana.  
  
"I meant that you two are my leading actors and you have more scenes together, so you seat together." Diana said.  
  
"I WILL NOT SEAT WITH THIS 'APE' FOR THE WHOLE TRIP!" Bulma screamed as she too advanced towards Diana.  
  
"I said," Diana growled. "Vegeta and Bulma WILL seat together, and I MEANT what I say!" Diana said, almost losing her temper. "And we did have a deal, that no more of your stupid arguments on the scene!" Diana said as she walked away from the couple.  
  
Bulma and Vegeta continued to glare at each other. The rest of the cast and crew continued to watch them as the couple continued on with their death glares. The rest of them gulped, worried about their tempers, and had wondered where Diana was at that very moment.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"Listen woman," Vegeta started as he and Bulma walked together to their seats on the plane. "I get to be on the window side."  
  
"Says who?" Bulma retorted.  
  
"Says me!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"No way!" Bulma argued. "I want that spot!"  
  
"And who said I care?"  
  
"Who said I care about what you want either!?" Bulma challenged.  
  
"I do." Vegeta half yelled, making all the passengers on the private plane stare at them.  
  
"You never change do you Vegeta!?" Bulma started. She had finally lost it. "Always YOU, YOU, and nothing, BUT YOU!" she screamed as she sat down on her chair, which is a seat away from the window. She humph and didn't even bother to watch Vegeta seat down on the window side.  
  
Vegeta didn't utter a word. He knew better than to mess with the already angered woman. He had like it so much whenever she gets mad. Her blue eyes sparkle and she becomes more beautiful, making him fall for her when they were still together.   
  
He had also remembered the last time when he decided to push the woman off to her limits. He had earned a slap that left a mark for a couple of weeks. But she surely did repay for that. She had admitted that she was wrong for doing that and that she was sorry. Hearing her give in like that is music to his ears. This is proof of his victory.   
  
When he still wouldn't forgive her, she did the something that he never thought she would ever do. She seduced him. He was the only one who does that. And it ended up as a passionate and steamy nights. Restless, may I add, and nights, nights she had done that for him to forgive her. Though he did forgive her, he had wished he never had, since those bold actions of hers were ceased only when he makes the moves or for a special occasion  
  
Bulma took her script out from her purse and started reading it. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wished that Yamucha was with her right now and he would save her from this arrogant bastard that sat right next to her, by saying sweet and romantic things to her. She sighed.   
  
She missed Yamucha, she had hoped that he could come. They had talked about her trip yesterday on the phone and he said that he was busy with all his films so he couldn't come. But he did promise to visit her. But the news about Vegeta being her co-actor, didn't bother him that much. And she was happy with that. She was expecting that he would've been ballistic and started ranting, saying that she couldn't go without him. This proves it that Yamucha truly trusts her.  
  
But there's this nagging feeling that has been haunting her after he talk with Yamucha last night. Why was he stuttering? Why didn't she hear that he's going to film movies for this year? Was Yamucha hiding something from her? Various of questions rapidly raced through her thoughts. She shook her head, hoping to get rid of them. She sighed once again and flipped the pages of the script book, looking for her first scene with the arrogant actor.  
  
"Page 11." Bulma broke the awkward silence between them.  
  
"Wha-" Vegeta started. But Bulma quickly silenced him.  
  
"I said, page 11." Bulma stated as she looked up to him. Her eyes weren't shining, he could tell that she was bored and wanted to just get this whole thing over.  
  
"Whatever." Vegeta grumbled as he took out his own script book and turned to page 11.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
Diana silently watched the duo's actions. She thought that she had to go in and interrupt their fight when she thought that it was about to create mayhem, when Bulma suddenly sighed and gave up.  
  
She watched as they both took their scripts out. She smiled. This might worked out after all. She couldn't wait until the real filming started. But of course, Bulma and Vegeta will spend a lot of time together since they have a lot of scenes together. Plus she couldn't wait for the kissing scene that's about to happen.  
  
She smiled evilly, she had been planning this ever since she saw Bulma cried in her arms because of Vegeta. And she could also tell that Vegeta wasn't taking the whole brake up easily.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
"Will they survive?" Goku asked Chichi. He and Chichi had decided to seat together and in front of them are Krillen and Juuhachi.  
  
"Probably not." Chichi said. They had just witnessed the bout between the duo. Chichi was about to step up when she noticed her friend was about to cry when she gave the whole speech about Vegeta, only thinking about himself.  
  
"What are they doing now?" Goku asked as he took a glance towards the couple.  
  
"Just reading their scripts. Chichi said as she too, took a glance.  
  
"Do you think they're doing okay?" A voice joined into their conversation. Chichi and Goku whipped their heads to the familiar voice and saw Krillen taking a good look at the duo.  
  
"Hope so." Chichi mumbled.  
  
"Relax." Juuhachi joined in. "If anything went wrong, just expect to hear shouting." she shrugged and sat back down on her chair. The whole group nodded in agreement and followed Juuhachi's suit.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
[Bulma and Vegeta, reading their scripts]  
  
"And why do you ask?" Bulma said.  
  
"Because I never seen you in this part of the city." Vegeta answered.  
  
"That is because I'm only here for a big errand for my father." Bulma said.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Do tell me. Why should I give my name to a stranger?"  
  
"If I give you my name," he paused slightly. "Will I still be a stranger in your eyes?" he asked. Vegeta snorted. 'What kind of idiot wrote this mushy stuff?' he had asked himself. Bulma rolled her eyes. She knew that Vegeta hated mushy scenes.  
  
"That depends." she said.  
  
"Michael." Vegeta paused, reading the name over and over again. Bulma looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I still think this is a stupid name." he finally said. Bulma took a quick glance at him then back to the little book in her hands.  
  
"That wasn't in the script." she said confused.  
  
"That's because it isn't," Vegeta growled. "Stupid." he mumbled afterwards.  
  
"Well, sorry!" Bulma humph. "Why don't you stick to the script next time and jsut go with what's written in it!" she said.  
  
"I was just saying." Vegeta argued.  
  
"Well, nobody cares about your freaking opinion."  
  
"Whatever woman." Vegeta growled. "If you're finish can we go back to the freaking acting?"  
  
"Alright!" Bulma gave up. "Your line."  
  
"But you can call me Mike." Vegeta said with another growl.  
  
"Summer." Bulma finished.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
[4 hours later,...]  
  
"Vegeta, wake up!" Bulma said as she nudged him. He had been sleeping the whole time after they had went through the whole script together.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta growled. Annoyed that he had been disturbed from him sleep.  
  
"We're here." Bulma said when she quickly stood up and left him. She went straight to her friends. She knew that he's going to be spending a lot of time with her. In and out of the scene. Since Goku will be hanging out with Chichi and she'll be hanging out with Chi, she knew that Vegeta will be joining his only friend.  
  
"What's up?" Krillen greeted the already angry Bulma.  
  
"Nothing." Bulma growled as she walked passed them. She saw Diana and decided to go and have a little talk with her.  
  
"Hello Bulma," Diana greeted when he noticed the younger woman approach her. "How was the trip?" she asked with great interest in her voice.  
  
"A complete nightmare," Bulma mumbled. "Thanks to you." she added. Sending a few pang of guilt towards Diana when she saw her hurt face. But now is not the time to pity somebody who you thought was your friend.  
  
"Bulma-" Diana started but Bulma cut her off.  
  
"Exactly what were you thinking when you selected the actors?" she asked with great hurt and anger mixed together in her voice. "What did I do to you, for you to betray me like this?" she paused. Diana bowed her head. "I trusted you! I thought you were my friend." she sighed.  
  
"Bulma I am–"  
  
"Bullshit!" Bulma said as she stomped off and left her ex-friend almost to tears.  
  
"Diana?" a familiar voice called.  
  
Diana wiped off the tears that had threatened to fall. She turned to see her assistant Aya, looking at her worriedly.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," she sniffed. "Let's go, the others are waiting." she said before heading out of the plane followed by her trusted assistant.  
  
Soon. Bulma will know soon, why she did this. She did it for her own good. So young with a broken heart. So young to loose your first and true love. This she knows. Because every time Bulma cries and tried to tell everybody what a bad man Vegeta is, or how selfish he is.   
  
She knows that Bulma's lying. She knows that she misses him. She knows that she still feel something for him. And she knows that she wanted to be back in his arms, where she always feel safe and protected.  
  
She could also say the same for Vegeta. Hearing the rumors that he had gotten over Bulma in just a month was unbelievable. Rumor also has it that he had slept with different women in a matter of weeks.  
  
This is why she have to get them back together. She knows that they're perfect for each other. She had lost someone dear to her when she was young and had refused to be try and be with him again because of pride. Well she won't let this happen again, especially not to Bulma, not to the girl who is just like a daughter to her.  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
[Next time:]  
  
The cast and crew arrived at their hotel. See what happens to the first day of shooting. See what also happens when they go around Rome. Do I see Jealousy? On Vegeta? Or on Bulma?  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well,.... there you go. hope you guys like that and do NOT forget to review! And so sorry if there are grammar errors. I don't know what happened to my Proof Reader, she hasn't e-mailed me back for three weks now. So sorry, alright.  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	7. Hotel Mania

**DISCLAIMER:** Do still have to do this? Come one, ya'll know the drill,...   
_____________________________________________________________________________   
  
**Picture Perfect **   
_Hotel Mania_   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________   
Diana led the group out of the airport. She gathered them all up in front of the bus that was going to take them to their hotel. She called roll call to check that everybody's there. Everybody quietly rode the bus and the whole trip was mostly quiet, thanks to Diana who was sitting in between Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta sat next to the window, next to him was Diana and Bulma sat near the aisle.   
"Bulma!" Chichi called from across the aisle. Bulma whipped her head to her.   
"Where are we staying?" she asked.   
"Le Grande Hotel," Bulma answered. "Why?" she asked curiously.   
"Are you serious?" Juu asked, joining into the conversation.   
"Yeah," Bulma nodded her head. "Why?" he asked again.   
"That's like one of the most expensive hotels in Rome." Chichi and Juu answered together.   
"Yeah!" Bulma said, joining into her friend's excitement. "And it's near on a lot of tourist spots." she said with glee. "We can like, totally, look around. And we can even go shopping." she said more excited than ever.   
Diana had been listening to their whole conversation. She remembered all of her shopping trips with Bulma, and she had a blast on every single one of them. She loved to shop with Bulma. Now she couldn't join her anymore, because Bulma had thought that she betrayed her.   
Vegeta on the other hand was listening to his CD player. He couldn't help but over hear the girl's conversation. He squinted at the word shopping when it left Bulma's mouth.   
He remembered shopping with her. It was torturous. A complete nightmare. Wasted time. Hours of watching her pick shoes she's only going to wear once. Shoe shopping was the worse, but clothing shopping was the only thing he can put up with. Her, modeling all of those sexy clothes, especially when they went bikini shopping. He snapped out of his trance and looked at the three conversing girls.   
"And we can even go shopping." Vegeta repeated with a funnier accent and mockingly voice.   
Diana glared at him to leave them alone, but he dismissed it. He, Vegeta Ouji, did not follow anybody's orders, especially from a wench that did this to him. He continued looking at Bulma's back until she turned to face him with a scowl on her face. He noticed that both of her friends grew quiet.   
"What cha looking at?" Vegeta asked.   
"I'll pretend that I didn't hear you." Bulma said before turning around. The last thing she needed was another bout with Vegeta. Diana sighed with relief. She was glad that Bulma took it like a real adult. She looked at Vegeta's face. His look was priceless. He gaped at Bulma's back. _'Probably ran out of comebacks.'_ Diana thought. _'Well,'_ she sighed. _'For now.'_ she sighed again, before noticing that the bus was slowing down and coming to a full stop.   
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Diana and the whole cast and crew gathered in the lobby room. The people working in the hotel, took their all their luggage, according to Diana's room arrangements.   
**"ROOM ARRANGEMENT?!"** Bulma and Vegeta shouted out, after hearing Diana's news.   
"Are you crazy?" Vegeta hissed. "Putting us," Vegeta said as he pointed an index finger to Bulma and himself. "Together in a film isn't enough for you?" Vegeta growled.   
"How do you know that I will put the two of you together in a room?" Diana asked with curiosity. Vegeta and Bulma's mouths dropped open.   
"Well." Vegeta started but couldn't find the rest of the words.   
"Lucky guess though, Vegeta," Diana started. Bulma and Vegeta's faces panicked. "You two will be roommates for the rest of the year." Diana said with a large smile on her face.   
**"WHAT!?"**   
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
"I cannot BELIVE her!" Bulma said as she and Vegeta entered their room.   
"Will you shut up!?" Vegeta said. Bulma had been whining from the lobby and all the way up to the 21st floor.   
"How can you say that?" Bulma asked, her blue eyes wide open.   
"Get over it, it's not like we can do anything about it." Vegeta hissed.   
"Are you telling me that you're giving up on Diana?" Bulma asked with a smirk on her face.   
"Woman, you know I don't give up."   
"Whatever Vegeta," Bulma said as she went around the very big room. She looked around and saw a mini kitchen, a nice comfy living room, and two bedrooms adjacent from another. To her luck, she didn't have to fight for a good room with Vegeta, because both were nice and had great views.   
She picked a room, and about ten minutes of begging, she finally got Vegeta to help her carry all of her luggage in her own bedroom.   
"Are you planning on opening a clothing store or something?" Vegeta asked as he carried the last three to her room, well the last three from all seven luggage in total.   
"No, I just want to be prepared." Bulma answered as she started unpacking the first luggage she can get hands on.   
"Be prepared for what?" Vegeta asked. "It's not like that you're the one who'll be picking out your clothes for the set." Vegeta said as he dropped the remaining three. "That's why she paid for designers." Vegeta said as he leaned on the wall.   
"Yeah, but I meant parties and such." Bulma said. "This is Rome Vegeta, parties, shopping and the most romantic city." Bulma sighed.   
"What?" Vegeta sneered. "You can do all of that back home." Vegeta said. "And besides I thought Paris was the most romantic city for you." Vegeta said. He started feeling uneasy when Bulma gave him a curious, flattering look. Which actually scared him.   
"You remember." Bulma aid softly.   
"What?" Vegeta said, unsure if he actually wanted to ask that.   
"Paris." Bulma sighed.   
"Well," Vegeta started. "Well, that's because you kept nagging me about going there with me." Vegeta snapped, not sure how to get her angry at him again. Bulma lowered her head. Vegeta took a step forward but quickly stopped. What was he doing? Should he comfort her and say he was sorry. NO!   
"Don't you have to get your luggage?" Bulma sniffed.   
_'Is she crying?'_ Vegeta asked himself.   
"Right," Vegeta growled and stalked out of her room.   
After making sure that he was gone. She stood up and closed the door. After doing so, she went and plopped down on her bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks and stained the soft velvet covers of her bed.   
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Bulma got up from her bed. She looked at her wrist watch and quickly stood up. How long had she been sleeping? She went to the living room where she heard noises. She entered and saw Vegeta watching an action movie.   
"Hey." Bulma said as she plopped down on the couch next to him. "What are you watching?" Bulma asked.   
"Too Fast too Furious." Vegeta answered, not taking his eyes off of the TV   
"Are you hungry?" Bulma asked after a moment of awkward silence.   
"Room service?" Vegeta asked.   
"Definitely," Bulma agreed as she took the phone from the cradle that rested a top of the side table next to her. "What do you like?" Bulma asked.   
"You know what I like." Vegeta answered.   
"Hello?" Bulma said. "Yes, Can I get a chicken fettuccini and three whole racks of baby back ribs?" Bulma said. "No, no wine." she told the person from the other line. "Just a cold bottle of light beer." she told her. "No, I don't drink. I'll just have a large sprite." she said. "Yes, yes, thank you."   
The duo waited for twenty minutes in awkward silence, until the sudden knock on the door. Bulma got up, and headed straight to the door. She opened it and saw a blonde, 21 year old girl in a uniform, pushing a small cart which looked liked their ordered dinner.   
"Hello." she greeted.   
"Hi!" Bulma greeted back and gave way for her to enter. The girl smiled and entered while pushing the cart inside.   
"Let's see if we got this right." the woman said as she continued pushing the cart to the living room, which is adjoined with the kitchen.   
"Sure." Bulma nodded, she also noticed Vegeta got up from his seat and joined them.   
"Let's see," the girl said as she flipped through her little notepad. "Three racks of baby back ribs and a chicken fettuccini." she said while closing her notebook. "Am I right?" she asked while looking up. She gasped.   
"Yeah, you're right." Bulma said.   
"Oh. My. God" she squealed. "Bulma and Vegeta!" she screamed excitedly.   
"Yeah," Bulma forced a smile.   
"I cannot believe that I am serving the two of you right now." she said happily. "My name's Lauren." she said extending a hand to Bulma. Bulma just looked at the extended arm then back to the smiling girl. Lauren's smile dropped a little.   
Vegeta noticed that Bulma's doesn't like the girl. To tell the truth, he didn't either. But a cruel thought came up, as she watch the girl's smile drop a little then ran up to him to shake his hand. He took it and raised it up to the level of his face and gently kissed.   
Lauren watched as the 'Prince' of America, as they call him, lightly and gracefully kissed her hand. She sighed dreamily.   
"Pleased." Vegeta smirked before letting go of her hand. Though Lauren had wished that he had not. "Lauren." Vegeta said carefully pronouncing every syllable right. Lauren couldn't stop giggling. Vegeta's brow twitched, the giggle reminded him of Cameron Diaz when he was flirting with her on one of their movies together.   
"My god," Bulma whispered. She knew exactly what Vegeta was doing. She cleared her throat to get Lauren's attention, but she failed.   
"You're so sweet." Lauren giggled. Vegeta's brow twitched again.   
"AHEM!" Bulma half shouted. Lauren nervously turned to her. "Our food." she told her.   
"Right," Lauren said before heading back to her little cart. Bulma shook her head and went straight to the kitchen table. She sat down and waited for her food to be served. She was very hungry; in fact, she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. And she always got cranky with an empty stomach.   
She watched carefully as Vegeta followed suit after her. He sat in front of her, they both waited in silence as they waited for their food to be served.   
"Here you go." Lauren said as she placed Vegeta's light beer in front of him. Vegeta smiled at her, and she giggled. The giggle he had learned to hate in only a matter of minutes.   
"Thanks." he said, the word rolling in his tongue and sending chills up and down Lauren's back, which caused her to giggle even more. Bulma rolled her eyes. She hadn't even eaten anything yet and she's all ready to puke.   
**"AHEM!"** Bulma said out loud once more, snapping Lauren out of her trance with the 'Prince'.   
"Yes?" Lauren gulped.   
"Can you serve my food before you flirt with Mr. Jackass, over there!?" Bulma snapped.   
"What is your problem?" Lauren snapped back. Bulma's mouth dropped open.   
"Listen here!" Bulma's voice rose as she stood up. "I don't care what you and Mr. High and Mighty do with each other," she said with a piercing glare. "Fuck each other for all I care but I want my food because I am so fucking hungry!" she growled. This burst had shut Vegeta and Lauren up. Lauren quickly took Bulma's plate and served it to her and after doing so; she got the actress' drinks and served Vegeta's food as well.   
"That's all, thank you." Vegeta said.   
"Are you sure?" Lauren asked with puppy dog eyes.   
"What?" Vegeta asked until he saw the glint in her eyes. "Of course," Vegeta said as he reached behind his back pocket, taking his black leather wallet out. He took out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to her. Lauren stared at the money with disappointment.   
"T-this isn't what I meant." Lauren said.   
"Of course it isn't," Bulma said, still angry. "You just meant that you wanted Vegeta to be doing it with you." Bulma smiled sweetly at her. "Whore." she whispered, but loud enough for them to hear, before she went back to her chicken fettuccini.   
"You heard the lady," Vegeta told Lauren. "Leave." he said plainly. Lauren nodded and pushed her cart out of the room, she closed the door behind her.   
"What's with you?" Vegeta asked.   
"I haven't eaten anything since this morning." Bulma mumbled.   
"No wonder." Vegeta nodded, remembering what an empty stomach can do to her. "But there's something more." Vegeta said.   
"Come again?"   
"Were you jealous?" he smirked. Bulma gaped at him. Then she burst out laughing. Vegeta rolled his eyes at her.   
"In your dreams," Bulma laughed.   
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________   
**{RING!!!!!}**   
______________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
Bulma's phone rang, interrupting Bulma's laughter. Vegeta grumbled as he watched her get up from her seat and go to pick up her cell phone.   
"Hello?" Bulma said. "Hey Yamucha," she greeted. "Where are you?,....I'm fine, how are you?" she conversed. Vegeta watched closely as she spoke. "Le Grande Hotel,....Rome,.....Are you coming to visit?,....Cool,...I'll be waiting,.....I love you too.,....Bye,....No,.....You hang up,.....No, you,....No,......I said you,......No you,......"   
Vegeta rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. He stood up and walked to her side without her noticing. He grabbed the phone from her.   
"H-HEY!" Bulma whined.   
"There." Vegeta said as he pressed a button. "Now both of you hung up." he said before tossing the phone back to her and walking back to his seat to continue eating.   
"Thanks a lot Vegeta, now I have to call him back again!" Bulma exclaimed before standing up and leaving Vegeta alone to eat his baby back ribs.   
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
A/N: Hey! Finall heard from my proof reader, Christina. **Thanks Christina for proof reading this story! **   
**If you are not a member of ff.net, and you don't know when I am going to be updating, then e-mail me and tell me you want to be on my mailing list and I'll quickly add you on the list! **   
DO NOT!,...FORGET!,... to   
R   
E   
V   
I   
E   
W   
l   
l   
l   
l   
l   
V   
V   
V 


	8. Room Mania

**A/N:** **OMG! OMG! OMG! SO** sorry for the long time I haven't updated. Just got stuck with a lot of things. Anyways, this next chapter is mainly about Bulma and Vegeta _(Duh!)._ But you can start to piece together how they broke up with this one clue, that I shall give you,...if you read on.  
  
And thank you to all the great readers out there who took the time to review this successful story of mine:  
  
Chapter is Room Mania,...Get it? Romania? Room mania? aughh! Whatever,.... just read on!

* * *

**Picture Perfect**  
  
**_Room Mania_**  
  
Aoi Megami  


* * *

The sun hit her face and Bulma groaned as she slowly got up from her bed. She went to her walk-in closet and took out her blue fluffy robe. She then left her room and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Though she quickly regretted exiting her room when she saw Lauren in the kitchen, wearing only a large t-shirt, who she had guessed to belong to someone she knew.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Vegeta Ouji invited me." Lauren answered as a matter of fact.  
  
**"Vegeta!"** Bulma screamed from the top of her voice.  
  
Diana bolted up from her bed when she heard a faint shout. She quickly got up from her bed and headed straight to the shower.

* * *

Diana kept hearing screaming and shouting when her food was being served in front of her. Aya suddenly barged into her room with her usual clip board in one hand.

* * *

"Diana," she gasped. "Help." she cried.  
  
"What happened?" Diana said as she got up from her seat.  
  
"Bulma," Aya gasped. "And Vegeta." she finished. With just that, Diana stormed out of her room and quickly headed to Bulma and Vegeta's room. When she reached the door she violently twisted the door knob opened and got herself ready for some more yelling, and in the morning, no less. She gasped at what she saw. Aya was right behind her with a scared look on her face.  
  
Diana walked into the room. Well, into what was left of it, that is. The room was trashed, vases and lamps were broken, curtains pulled down, feathers from the pillows and the couches were everywhere. It was a complete disaster.  
  
"Oh my god," Diana whispered as she slowly inched inside the destroyed room. She whipped her head to a crying voice. A blonde girl sitting at the far corner of the kitchen was continuously crying."Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Who am I?" Diana repeated. "Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here," she paused as she scanned the girl's outfit. "And with those clothes?"  
  
"Vegeta Ouji invited me." she announced happily.  
  
"Well, then get out!" Diana pointed to the door.  
  
"You can't push me out!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Diana scowled. At the very moment another screaming and crashing can be heard. It was coming from the rooms. "What is going on here?" Diana growled.  
  
"I don't know." the girl said truthfully.  
  
"Get out!" Diana shouted at her. The blonde girl reluctantly followed. When the girl was no where in sight, Vegeta burst into the room from his own room. Diana and Aya watched surprised as Bulma followed him out with a pillow in one hand a pan on the other.  
  
"Come back here!" Bulma screamed at him.  
  
"Nobody tells me what to do!" Vegeta half laughed half growled as he continued to avoid the pillow and the pan that was headed his way.  
  
**"What is going on here!?"** Diana screamed but Bulma and Vegeta continued running around and chasing each other like little kids. Vegeta finally ran behind Diana and used her as a shield from Bulma. Bulma stopped chasing him, she growled and stomped her foot on the carpeted floor.  
  
"You coward!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta just stuck a tongue at her.  
  
"What. Is. Going. On. Here?" Diana said, more calmly this time.  
  
"You will not believe what this bastard did!" Bulma told her.  
  
"Hey! It's my life, I can do anything." Vegeta said.  
  
"Not in Rome you don't!"  
  
"Enough!" Diana hushed. "What happened?" she hissed.  
  
"He snuck in a girl last night and slept with her!" Bulma told Diana.  
  
"It's not my problem she's jealous!" Vegeta pointed an accusing finger at her.  
  
"You did what!?" Diana half shouted.  
  
"Hey, it's my life!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"And this is something that can get you and** US** in a big problem!" Diana hissed. "No more of this Vegeta." Diana warned. "I want the two of you dressed in two hours, you'll be checking out your trailers and the set for the day after tomorrow's shooting." Diana said before leaving the room.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Vegeta said when Diana was finally gone. "You're such a party pooper!" Vegeta said as he started walking back to his own room. Bulma just watched him go. She quickly ran to her room. Vegeta seeing what she did finally realized what she was doing; he himself went running straight to his room. Bulma and Vegeta both ran out at the same time with their towels and they raced to the bathroom, but since Bulma was two feet ahead she got in first.  
  
The door was shut in front of his face. He grabbed the knob and started twisting it but to no luck, it was locked.  
  
"Woman, get out!" Vegeta yelled as he started banging on the door.  
  
"Shut up and wait your turn!" Bulma yelled back. Vegeta grunted and gave up when he heard the shower go on. He looked around and smirked.   
  
Just like always. Bulma would chase him around, both of them wrecking things because she's mad at something he did. He used to think it was fun, he still do. But it wasn't fun for her anymore.

* * *

**[Bathroom]******   
  
Bulma stepped into the hot shower and breathed a sigh of relief when the hot water hit her exhausted body. It was eight o'clock in the morning and she had screamed and shouted already. She hated to admit it though but, she had fun chasing him around, again.

**[Flash back]  
**  
  
"It's our what?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot!" Bulma hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Of course not!" Vegeta said nervously, he had never been so scared in his entire life! Actually, he was never scared of anything his entire life, until now. When her blue depths burned like fire, her porcelain face blushed a deep shade of crimson because of pure anger. At him!  
  
"Really?" Bulma asked more calmly, her teeth unclenched as she smiled sweetly. But Vegeta wasn't stupid. "What did you get for me? Cause you know, I have more plans in the evening." She flirted. Vegeta smirked, knowing what she was talking about. The only problem was that he hadn't bought her anything!  
  
"I-I'll get it," he lied and stood up from the couch. "It's in the bedroom." he said.  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma called before he gets out of the room. "How many months have we been together now? Cause you know, you should know, it is **OUR** anniversary." the smile on her face disappeared. Vegeta's face flushed and he couldn't stop sweating. Then, as always, he found a way out.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you Bulma Briefs." he scolded. In confusion, Bulma raised both of her eyebrows.  
  
"W-what?" she asked, still confused.  
  
"You of all people should know how long we've been together!" he said and dashed out of the room before she could say another word.  
  
"That bastard!" Bulma whispered. A few minutes later, Vegeta came out of their room with a messy gift wrapped box. Bulma raised a brow. _'This is going to be interesting.' _Bulma thought as she watched Vegeta sat down beside her in the couch.  
  
"Here." he said, tossing the box to her. She laughed. "What?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma smiled, she couldn't help to stay mad at him for so long. He looks just like a little kid, scared and nervous at the same time, but still keeping his cool. "This is a Christmas gift wrapper."  
  
"Hey!" Vegeta said. "Do not judge a gift by its cover." he stated.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked and just shook her head. She leaned against him and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispered in his ear. After doing so, she started opening her gift. She opened the box and the blood in her system rushed back to her face. Vegeta snickered at her reaction.  
  
"What?" he asked. Quickly standing off from the couch and backing away from his girlfriend. "Don't you like it?" he asked.  
  
"You idiot!" Bulma stood up. "I'm the one who bought this at the Gucci store!" she screamed.  
  
"What?" Vegeta said, still backing away from her since she started advancing towards him. "How do you even remember that?" he asked. "You have hella lot of clothes and you probably only wore that once!" he stated.  
  
"Then you admit that you** DID **forget **OUR **anniversary!" she hollered.  
  
"Dammit!" Vegeta whispered to himself, realizing his own mistake. "Will it help, if I go shopping with you tomorrow?" he said as Bulma continued advancing and he continued backing up. "Five hours," he said, trying to make a deal with her. "I'll carry everything." he proposed. "My treat!" he said. But Bulma didn't listen. "Oh screw this!" Vegeta said as he started running away but Bulma was hot on his tracks following him while she whacked him with the dress she bought from Gucci.  
  
**[End Flash back]  
**

Bulma started laughing at the memory. That was fun. Vegeta did in fact, went with her shopping the next day. Part of her was glad that he forgot, or she wouldn't have spent that wonderful day with the man she loved.   
  
They went to the arcade, it was fun! She never thought of it as fun, but when she was with him, everything was fun. They even** SHARED** a pizza together. Vegeta Ouji? Sharing food? Bulma smiled, she turned the shower off and shivered when the hot water left her body. She grabbed a towel and stepped out of the bathroom.   
  
She wrapped the towel around her body and took another towel to dry her hair off; she also wrapped the towel on her hair. She went to the door, unlocked it and stepped out. She wasn't surprised to see Vegeta sitting on the destroyed couch and watching T.V.  
  
"Exactly," he paused as he turned his face to her. "What do women do inside that bathroom that takes them about an hour and a half to wash themselves?" his voice started rising.  
  
"Just hurry up!" Bulma said.  
  
"A lot you know about that word." Vegeta mumbled before entering the steamed bathroom. Bulma gasped at his harsh words. She couldn't help but feel...so...Sorry.

* * *

**[Bathroom]**Vegeta turned on the shower and stepped in. His tensed muscled relaxed when the cold water hit his chest. He couldn't help but feel guilty for what he just said to Bulma. He shook his head. He didn't care! He never cared! But why was he so hurt when----. No! He promised he'd never think of that day ever again! He missed her. That, he'd admit.

* * *

**[In the Living Room]  
**

_'Was he right?'_ Bulma thought as she entered her half destroyed room. 'Is _that what he thinks of me all the time? Somebody who rushes things? Was that why we're not together now, because of me? Me and my rushing things all time? But what have I rushed?'_  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She got out of her bedroom with her towel still on. She opened the door and was greeted by her friends with their, are you alright, and what happened faces.  
  
"Guys I'm fine." Bulma started before Chichi and Juu could even utter a word.  
  
"What happened?" Juu asked.  
  
"Same old, same old." Bulma answered as they made way for them to enter the damaged room.  
  
"Looks like a storm hit the place." Chichi inspected.  
  
"More like a hurricane." Juu added. Bulma laughed and smiled at her friends.  
  
"Guys, wanna help me get dress?" Bulma asked. The girls giggled and they all headed to Bulma's room to get her dressed and ready.

* * *

**[Half an hour later]**  
  
"This is the best we can do, B-Chan." Juu told Bulma. Bulma inspected her face in the mirror. She had light make up on, pinkish on her cheeks, light pink lip gloss and few eye shadow and eyeliner. Just plain, just like she always wanted it.  
  
"Thanks, its perfect." she told her.  
  
"How bout the hair?" Chichi asked. Bulma inspected her hair. It was in a half ponytail, the rest of the hair that cascaded down her back was curled with a curling iron. She liked it; it matched the clothes she wore.  
  
"Love it." Bulma smiled and Chichi giggled in delight.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Juu said. "Or we'll be late." she added and they all headed out the hotel room. Before exiting, she noticed that Vegeta was nowhere in sight, probably downstairs with Goku already.  
  
She took a deep breath before leaving the room. She got her self ready for another busy day of her life. And she hated it, especially when he was not around to comfort her when she needed someone, which was everyday after work

* * *

**A/N:** **OMG!** What happens next? Well you just have to find out for yourself. But, hope you guys **REVIEW!  
**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Spending Time

**A/N:** Can't wait for my Proof Reader to Proof read it, it's taking a while so maybe she didn't know that I e-mailed her so anyways,… Sorry for the typos and I promise to correct them once she e-mails me back,… Anyways,… you guys know the drill,…

**Hannah-Tendo:** Thanks for the review,… here's the update and I hope you like it!

**Lorry:** So sorry that it took a long time to update,… I know you told me, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Princess Crack a' Lackin:** And here's the Update, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter.

**kayla:** Vegeta and Bulma will be back together, after all it is a B/V get together fic, but I can't tell you when,… it'll ruin everything. And sorry for the lateness of this chapter,…

**Jill:** Hell yeah!

**Omega Weapon:** Thank you very much, that's sweet of you and here's the update, and again, sorry for the lateness of this chapter.

**Lizeth:** thanks so much! And yes, I will keep it going, now that I finally had that bad ol' writers block out of the way.

**Hikari Heijin: **lol. Guessing you like Vegeta as a movie star? Anyways,… thanks for the review and sorry if it took a while to update.

**Dray:** And you'll get some more, so here it is, just apologizing that it took a while.

**Flamer Cerberus:** You check your favorite stories everyday? I used to do that, but now that I'm really busy at school, really don't have time. But anyways… here's the next chap. Hope you like and sorry it took a while.

**Laina:** Sorry if I didn't update soon even when you told me to update soon. Been really busy and again, I apologize.

**draegon-fire:** That's right, you got one clue down, you're getting really close. Too close, so I'd better be careful, don't want my readers knowing what'll happen before I do. JK.

**DBZ-fan-JESS:** Thanks so much that you love it, here's the next chap. Hope you enjoy it!

**yyhpunk:** YuYuHakusho fan! I love that anime. Favorite's Hiei. He's so much like Vegeta.(talking about the attitude alright?)

**b-chan2007:** I know me too, I laughed when my brother gave me the idea of the flashback scene. Told me he did the same thing to his girlfriend, except it didn't end up in a catfight, it ended as in it's over. In my opinion he could do better so I'm glad. Just hopes he doesn't read this or else I'm dead.

**Ritty:** Rushing? Everybody seems to get that one. Lol. Hope you like this chap.

**Crystal Koneko:** Awww,…. You really think so? I read the last chapter before starting this new one and I agree with you.

**Lil' sweetie:** I know, I hate cliffhangers too, but if I don't leave it like that, nobody's gonna come back and read, so yeah, hope you like this chap., enjoy.

**Veggie-Chan:** You rock too! Thanks.

**trunksvegetafrodo:** What's a story without your review with those famous two words; "LOVE IT!"---thank you very much.

**Jolie the Messenger of Death:** It will come, but in the next few chapters it's going to be a,… Fight! Fight! Fight!

**Shades of Crimson:** You reviewed twice! But that's okay, they're both great! What's a story without your review? I so love reading your reviews. And thanks again for everything. I hope you like this chap. Review again alright. And oh yeah,… UPDATE Touchdown. I love that fic.

So many reviewers in just one chapter,…sniff you guys are the best. That's why I feel so bad for not updating sooner.

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

_Spending Time_

Aoi Megami

* * *

**_Last time,…_**

**Half an hour later**

"This is the best we can do B-chan." Juu told Bulma. Bulma inspected her face in the mirror. She had light make up on, pinkish on her cheeks, light pink lip gloss and a few eye shadow and eyeliner. Just plain, just like she always wanted it.

"Thanks, it's perfect." She told her.

"How bout the hair?" Chichi asked. Bulma inspected her hair. It was in a half ponytail, the rest of the hair that cascaded down her back was curled with a curling iron. She liked it; it matched the clothes she wore.

"Love it." Bulma smiled and Chichi giggled in delight.

"Alright, let's go." Juu said. "Or we'll be late." she added and they all headed out the hotel room. Before exiting, she noticed that Vegeta was nowhere in sight, probably downstairs with Goku already.

She took a deep breath before leaving the room. She got her self ready for another busy day of her life. And she hated it, especially when he was not around to comfort her when she needed someone, which was everyday after work

* * *

_Three Days Later,…_

"Vegeta hurry up!" Bulma yelled as she banged her fists on the bathroom door.

"Shut up and wait!" Vegeta's said from the other side of the door.

"You've been in there forever and we're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" Bulma said. She was still in her bathrobe; Vegeta had beaten her to the bathroom earlier that morning and had been in there for the past half hour.

The door swung open to reveal a half naked Vegeta. He only wore his boxers and droplets of water glistened on his upper body. Bulma's eyes widened and she blushed at what she witnessed at that moment.

"Hurry up, or you'll be late." Vegeta said through gritted teeth and walked past her. Bulma shook her head and went into the steamy bathroom.

* * *

"I can't believe her!" Bulma said as she brushed her wet blue hair. After a long days work, the shower had felt like heaven.

"Believe it." Vegeta said. Bulma noticed him watching a movie, so she sat beside him on the couch.

"Why does she…I can't believe…Can she do that!?" Bulma looked at him with an angry expression on her face.

"Yes she can, we signed contracts, she owns us until this movie's filmed." He reminded. "Will you relax, it's not like I haven't seen any of it before." He smirked. Bulma's head snapped to face him.

"You pervert." She whispered.

"Let's see…What to watch…" He said as he flipped through the channels. Finally he stopped on a certain channel that had caught his attention. "Now this I wanna see." Vegeta smirked.

"Baywatch?!" Bulma asked. "You're kidding me, right?" she asked.

"Go to sleep, it's late." Vegeta told her.

"It's nine." She stated.

"Your point?"

"Vegeta!"

"Alright." He gave up. "What do you wanna see anyway?"

"Horror."

"You hate horror movies." He stated. Bulma looked at him incredulously.

"What?"

"How'd you-"

"I'm not old, I don't forget."

"Time's passed Vegeta, what if I change?"

"Never. You're still the scared little girl."

"Shut up and put in a scary movie." She said as she pointed to the DVD player. Vegeta unwillingly got up and started looking at all the scary movies, provided by the hotel.

"Let's see," he said. "What about Scream?"

"We've seen it." Bulma said.

"Whaddaya mean we?"

"You don't remember seeing that?"

"Forget it." Vegeta said, trying to ignore stories from the past.

"What else?" Bulma asked, also trying the same thing.

"Exorcist?" Vegeta asked, a smirk appearing on his tanned face.

"Pop it in." Bulma agreed. Vegeta did as he was told and after doing so, he sat back next to Bulma.

* * *

"AUGHH!" Bulma screamed loud and pressed herself to Vegeta. Vegeta showed no emotion, his eyes glued to the television and wide open, he let Bulma fling herself on him.

* * *

"That's disgusting." Vegeta said smiling.

"How could you smile at something like that!?" Bulma snapped, her face buried in the crook of Vegeta's neck, not wanting to see the gruesome picture.

"That's cool." Vegeta whispered, his eyes never leaving the screen.

* * *

"Bulma." Vegeta called. Bulma's face was still buried. "It's over." He said.

Bulma's eyes snapped open. The same familiar words ringing in her ears: 'It's over.'

She raised her head to meet Vegeta's eyes. Vegeta noticed tears in her eyes. He absent-mindedly reaches out to wipe it.

"It's not that scary you know." He said and continued watching T.V.

"I'm going to bed. " she said and withdrew herself from him.

Vegeta continued watching the T.V., flipping through channels, continuing to look for a show he wanted to watch.

Fifteen minutes later, Bulma reappeared, standing up in front of him.

"What?" Vegeta asked. She didn't answer. "Fine," he shook his head. "Come here." He said. She smiled and sat close next to him. His arms opened wide to welcome her in. Bulma rested her head in his chest and Vegeta placed his arm around her.

"Thanks Vegeta." She mumbled before closing her eyes.

"I told you that you'd be too scared." He whispered. Ten minutes later he looked down at her sleeping form and sighed. That was what he was afraid of. Moments from the past, repeating at that very moment.

* * *

"Where are they?" Diana paced back and fort and the main lobby.

"I'm sure they'd be here any moment now." Goku assured her, his arms around a sleepy Chichi.

"18, Krillen will you go get…" she stopped. "Never mind, I'll go myself." She said, and left them.

She stopped walking and faced the door to Bulma and Vegeta's room. She knocked once and no answer. Knocked twice and still no answer. She took out her spare keys and opened the door. She went in and the view in front of her surprised her. There on the couch, Bulma and Vegeta cuddled together. She smiled and softly closed the door again. Soon, maybe her plan will work.

* * *

"Woman." A gruff voice said. She stirred a bit and slowly opened her eyes. Everything was still blurry. "We're late." The voice said.

With those words spoken she snapped up from where she lay. She stared up at the smirking face above her.

"What?" she asked. "What time is it?"

"Twelve in the afternoon."

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Humph. That's the last time I'll ever let you watch a horror movie." He said while picking himself up and walking straight to the bathroom.

"I'll call Diana." She said.

"You go do that." He said before shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

"Diana?"

"Bulma?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm sorry if we weren't able to go to the set today." She groaned apologizing.

"That's fine." She said. We've been working so hard for the past three days and I do think that everybody needs a rest." She said happily, which really confused her.

"Okay, then we'll see you later." She said and both said their goodbyes.

* * *

"Was that her?" Vegeta asked emerging from the bathroom.

"Yes, and she just gave us the day off." She said, still not convinced to why Diana was so happy.

"Then what's with the confused tone?"

"She," she paused. "She seems happy." She said.

"Don't look at me, she's your friend." Vegeta snapped.

"WAS, Vegeta, WAS."

"Whatever." He said and went to his bedroom. He heard her dial another set of numbers and heard her hang up; she did it a couple more times, getting really annoyed with the sound. "Who the hell are you calling?"

"Chichi, 18, Goku and Krillin." She said. "And no answer." She continued.

"That's your problem?" he asked and shook his head. He grabbed a box of cereal, a spoon and a bowl. He placed it on the table and went to the fridge to get the carton of milk. He poured cereal and milk into the bowl and started eating.

"That's your breakfast?"

"Nothing else to eat." He said looking at her. He watched her smile. He raised his brow. She was thinking of something. That always meant bad news for him.

"How bout we go out?" she asked.

"What?"

"I was calling the guys to see if they should accompany me on a shopping trip, and now that you have nothing to do…"

"NO!" Vegeta said immediately before she could say anything else.

"Come on Vegeta."

"NO!"

"Yes, please!?" she pouted.

"NO!"

"Vegeta."

"Woman, NO!"

"It's just shopping."

"Shopping with you means complete boredom, and nothing to do!"

"Did you always hate it whenever you go shopping with me?"

"Come on, you know the answer to that!"

"Vegeta."

"Bulma, no." he repeated.

"Please?" she begged.

"How many time do I have to say, NO!?"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm shopping here," Vegeta said. "With YOU!" Vegeta said. Bulma's stood next to him, their arms linked together as she giggled at him.

"You can never say no to 'the look'." She smiled at him as they both strolled down the mall strip.

* * *

**A/N:** Alas! It's done, the chapter, that is. Anyways,… I don't know why, but I feel good about this chapter. Anyways,… a little sneak preview for next time:

_Bulma and Vegeta goes shopping and a little bit of talking and laughing and what's this,… Yamucha's here!?_

LOL! Don't forget to REVIEW!


	10. So Close

**DISCLAIMER:** You guys know the drill,...

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the next chap! big Big BIG THANKS to Christine for Proof Reading! Thanks to the last chapter's reviewers! And here ya go! Enjoy!

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

_So Close_

Aoi Megami

* * *

"Aughh!" Bulma screamed. She and Vegeta were inside the movie theater watching "Exorcist: the Beginning'" 

"Hahahaha!" Vegeta laughed. It was just like old times. Vegeta laughed with his arm around Bulma; her head buried in his neck to avoid seeing the scary part. "Woman, you gotta see this." He told her. The arm around her shoulder shook and urged her to look up.

"No Vegeta, leave me alone." She whined. Vegeta merely laughed and continued watching the movie.

* * *

"Wow!" Bulma said as she gazed at the blue dress on the window. "It's beautiful." She sighed. 

And Vegeta watched her, still not saying anything, just like old times. He growled at passerby's who looked at him strangely; Vegeta carried a number of shopping bags around both of his arms.

"Come on Vegeta!" Bulma called as she went inside the store. Vegeta grumpily followed her. He sat down at a chair and waited for Bulma to come out from the fitting room. She emerged minutes later, wearing the beautiful blue gown. She spun around and modeled it for him.

"What do you think?" she asked. She continued modeling it. She stopped when no answer came, no comment or anything. She turned to look at him. Vegeta was staring wide eyed at her, his mouth open.

He composed himself and cleared his throat.

"It looks great." He complimented. Bulma smiled. He looked away to avoid her blue eyes. She went up to him and bent down to kiss him on the cheek. Vegeta's eyes widened and turned to look at her, the smile on her face still there.

"Thanks Vegeta." She said and went back to the fitting room. Vegeta touched the cheek where her lips made contact.

She emerged from the fitting room, minutes later, in her normal clothes; a white tank top and a skirt, with black boots and her jacket tied around her waist. The blue gown resting on one arm, he watched as she walked up to the counter to purchase it.

She motioned to him for them to leave and he happily got up and followed her out of the store, another shopping bag added to the load on his right arm.

"Can we eat now?" Vegeta asked, still following her. "It's seven thirty and all I've had today was cereal! You didn't eat a thing!"

"I know." She sighed. She turned around to face him. "How 'bout some Italian food?"

"What else is there?" he asked, and Bulma laughed out loud.

Minutes later they found a great place to eat: a Pizza parlor. After an hour and a half of eating, they both left the restaurant and Bulma led the way.

"Oh wow look at that!" she pointed to a window where a long black gown was modeled. It had a slit right up to its hips, and a glittery black color. She was about to go in to check it out when her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bulma!" Chichi said through the other line.

"Chi, your wasting precious minutes of my shopping time."

"With who!?" Chichi asked. She knew Bulma never went shopping without anybody to accompany her.

"Vegeta." She said.

"Wha-" she said, utterly speechless.

"Vegeta." She repeated again. "Now what is it?"

"You have to come back here to the hotel!" Chichi finally said urgently, remembering the reason why she called in the first place.

"Why!?"

"It's an emergency and Diana's really pissed off." She said before she abruptly hung up.

"Oh man!" Bulma said as she stared at her phone.

"What is it?!" Vegeta asked, with his usually 'non-caring but want to know what's going on' tone.

"That was Chichi. Said we have to get back to the hotel, something about an emergency and Diana being very mad." She informed him. "And I so want that dress." She stared longingly at it before leaving, Vegeta hot on her trail.

* * *

"So how's your mom Vegeta?" Bulma asked. She and Vegeta walked back to the hotel, about three blocks away. 

"Never better." He answered. "Can't stop asking about you."

"What do you tell her?" Bulma hesitated to ask, but finally did.

"The usual." He shrugged. "I don't know, think she's fine, or why don't you watch the T.V. and see for yourself." He said.

"Oh." She said in response.

"And she wanted me to tell you that if it's alright, you come visit her sometimes." He said.

"I will. So how 'bout your dad?" she asked.

"Busy."

"You two getting along okay?"

"You know we don't" he said as he turned his face away, for her not to see the arousing emotions. Bulma ran up and hugged him. Vegeta nearly dropped the shopping bags on his arms. He looked down at her, he could remember everything, the warmth of her skin, her gentle touch, her scent, the smell of her hair, everything. He hesitated but then dropped the bags and returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I should've been there for you." She cried.

"It's alright." He tried keeping a straight face. Bulma looked up at him, and Vegeta looked down, gazing at her bright blue eyes.

The depths of their faces closed and both could feel each others' breath. Their noses touched and lips slightly brushed. But before they could open their mouths, a light flashed and a car honk interrupted them. They withdrew from each other and Vegeta grabbed the fallen shopping bags on the ground. They both looked at the person inside the car.

"Diana?" Bulma asked in disbelief, the last person who would ever interrupt them, and there she was. But why don't I want to be interrupted, I should be happy, right?

"Get in," she commanded, snapping Bulma out of her thoughts. "NOW!" she snapped.

"Alright." Bulma said. Vegeta popped the trunk open and placed all the shopping bags in it.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked as he got on the back seat, Bulma on the passenger's side.

"We have a problem," Diana said, and then looked at Bulma. "Concerning you!" she said and drove of straight to the hotel.

"What did I do?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, you'll see." She said.

* * *

"Yamucha!?" Bulma stared at her boyfriend for a long time. He smiled at her and walked up, kissing her on the lips, right in front of an angry Vegeta.

* * *

Everybody was gathered around the lobby, excluding Diana's assistant. 

Vegeta's brows slit together. He watched with intense jealousy, though he didn't admit it, as he saw Yamucha squeeze the life out of Bulma.

"I'm tired." Vegeta said and got up from the couch, located in the lobby. "I'm going up to my room." He said and left with Bulma's shopping bags. "I'll bring these up for you." He said without looking at her and left the group.

"Thanks Vegeta." Bulma called after him. Vegeta merely grunted.

"I'm going to sleep too." Yamucha yawned.

"Wh-where exactly?" Bulma stuttered.

"In our room silly." He said walking after Vegeta.

"Our room?" Bulma repeated once he was out of earshot.

"Fortunately for you, he'll be sharing a room with you and Vegeta." Diana said coldly.

"Don't snap at me like that!" Bulma said, standing up from her seat. "You put us all through this so DEAL with it!" Bulma snapped at her.

"I will if he isn't here!" Diana said, following Bulma's gestures.

"Why Diana? Forgot to put 'NO VISITORS ALLOWED' in the contract!?" Bulma snapped once again.

"Bulma…" Chichi started. But Bulma ignored her.

"I didn't and I wish I had!" Diana responded back, also ignoring Chichi.

"Diana, get this through your thick skull!" Bulma half yelled, reaching the peak of really losing her temper. "Vegeta and I are OVER!" she yelled. "OVER!" she repeated. Diana took a step back. "Nothing you do will ever make us want to be together again!" she yelled, tears streaming down from her tired blue eyes.

"Bulma, I..." Diana said with a much softer voice.

"NO!" Bulma screamed. "Never will I listen to your phony pathetic stories and your fake sympathetic…" Bulma stopped shocked, when Diana slapped her in the face.

"Oh my god!" Chichi covered her mouth once Diana's hand made contact with Bulma's face. Bulma stared at the ground before her, her vision was blurry, due to the tears.

"I never, ever lied to you Bulma Briefs." She hissed.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" a voice interrupted them. Both women turned to face a shocked Vegeta, after witnessing everything and every word that had been said. He decided to come back down to the lobby, since he didn't want to be in the same room as Yamucha.

"Vegeta.." Bulma blushed. She wondered how long he had been standing there or how long he had been listening.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her!" Vegeta snapped at Diana."And why do you care Vegeta Ouji!?" Diana asked, temporarily losing her temper. "You don't love her anymore, remember?!" she snapped.

"Diana that's just it." Bulma whispered. "Vegeta and I may have broken up but we're still friends." She explained. Diana shook her head in disbelief, knowing that Bulma was lying.

Vegeta looked at her in shock. He stared at her for a few moments and then jammed his hands in his pockets, grunted something incoherent, and stalked off.

Bulma watched him go. She must've hurt him. She looked back to Diana, who had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You love him." She whispered. "Yet you won't tell him." She shook her head, the tears continually flowing. "Why are you doing this to him!?"

"I have a boyfriend," Bulma started. "His name is Yamucha," she paused and her cold eyes pierced through Diana's. "Not Vegeta!" her voice was shaking. "I lo..." she choked. "I lo..." she choked again, she then thought of Vegeta. "I love him!" she said. "It's for the best." Bulma said and turned her back to Diana and quickly exited the room.

"We'll go see if she's alright." Chichi said as she motioned for 18 to go with her.

"And we'll go see if Vegeta's alright." Goku said, and he and Krillin left the room.

* * *

_**Outside the hotel,…**_

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku called, finding his friend out in the garden.

"What do you want?" he asked, taking a sip from the can of beer he bought.

"We…er….um…" Krillen stuttered.

"We just wanna know if you're alright…" Goku started. Vegeta spoke suddenly, interrupting him.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Vegeta quickly snapped.

"I… um…" Goku said.

"Get out of my sight!" Vegeta screamed. "Do you actually think that that wench can do anything to harm me!?"

"No… it's just that…." Krillen started.

"NOTHING!" Vegeta yelled, losing his temper. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

* * *

"Bulma?" Chichi and Juu entered the girls bathroom. Once in, Juu grabbed a chair and stuck it under the door knob. 

"Are you in here!?" Juu called afterwards and continued walking in.

"Yeah." Bulma sniffed and emerge from one of the bathroom stalls.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Chichi asked, as she went to hug her.

"No." Bulma croaked. "He probably hates me even more." She cried.

"But B, I thought you don't have feelings for Vegeta anymore?" Juu asked.

"I," she thought for something to answer back on her friend's statement. "I don't know." She whispered. And that was all she had to say. Her friends understood, all they did was hugged her and let her cry.

* * *

**A/N:** Here it is! Done and done. Hope you all like and another big thanks to Christine for Proof Reading my Story! And i hope this makes up for the long time i haven't updated. 


	11. Action!

**A/N:** I have a lot to say after all of the reviews I received. But first thanks to all the wonderful reviewers who reviewd the last chapter:

* * *

**Tsume-Hiei Lover:** Vegeta's a big boy.. he'll be alright. LOL!

**deviltrickster:** Well, Vegeta's pig-headedness (is that even a word?... oh well, anyways...) play a very big part in the story.

**mustang07:** thanks but i'm not sure about this chapter, cause I haven't heard anything from my proof reader yet, so i guess i'm posting this proof read or not. So sorry for teh upcoming mistakes.

**Enchanted-Princess:** I know sniff i feel the same way...

**Griever Weapon:** I'll cry with you...sniff

**ice:** Thank you very much, and yes, i will try to update 'The Reason to Stay Alive' cause that's also a hug hit in my stories, including this one.. you'll be getting an update on that story soon, so wait up.

**zicke:** Wow, that's deep, thanks very much, i don't know how many times i have to say it but i really appreciate your review,and everyone elses.

**Kataan:** Just wait... something good WILL happen... at least i hope there will be.

**Hikari Heijin:** This is VB of course it'll work out... i think...

**SilverWing145:** Yamucha... yes he is a pain... i agree.

**draegon-fire:** So close huh? Yeah... but still... it can also be names Almost...lol. I'm gonna stop now.

**Shades of Crimson:** squeals hi gurl... haven't talk to you too in a while lately... and one more thing... you gotta, i mean GOTTA update Touchdown... i can't wait. That was a mean cliff hanger you put there!

**Poisoned-Tattoo:** I know! I wanna see them together soon too!

**Garowyn:** Yes... I know that... that's why I got myself a proof reader... but I haven't heard from her since I e-mailed her this chapter... so I'm just going to post this un proof read... so sorry in advance if there are some grammar to spelling mistakes.

**Dark Hope Assassin:** Hmmm... where doI start? I know... Thank you so much! Great Reviews! You're so sweet and thoughtful. Your review made me want to Update Sooner than expected. I guess all I'm trying to say is thank you very much. So here's the chapter you were begging on your last review.

TO ALL MY READERS, SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES... I HAVEN'T HEARD ANYTHING FROM MY PROOF READER YET, SINCE I E-MAILED HER THIS CHAPTER TWO WEEKS AGO... AND I DON'T WANT TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING SO I'M UPDATING THIS PROOF READ OR NOT. I'LL MAKE SURE TO RE-UPDATE THIS CHAPTER ONCE SHE GIVES ME THE PROOF READ PART... SO SORRY IN ADVANCE.

* * *

**And one more thing... I DEDICATE this chapter for DARK HOPE ASSASSIN. Who pulled me out of my lazy state and made me update this story.**

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

Action!

_Aoi Megami_

* * *

It was misty, dark clouds were hovering above them, thunder and lightning stroke, then rain poured down. Bulma was standing in the middle of the streets in a white polo shirt and short jeans. Her hair was damped wet and she just stood there. Houses were around her and she waited. She screamed the name of her beloved and waited. Moments later Vegeta emerged from one of the houses. He wore a white shirt and was just in his basketball shorts. He saw her standing there, out in the cold street, their eyes locked, he carefully advanced, his body now in position that's fully outside the house that rain poured over him. They stood there, just staring at each other for a moment. Tears formed on the corners of Bulma's eyes. Vegeta simply stared.

"I love you!" she blurted out and ran to him. Vegeta welcomed her with open arms. Their wet bodies merged, her hands around his neck, his arms around her waist. Tears poured down from Bulma's eyes together with the pouring rain. "I love you so much" she said in a whisper. Vegeta tightened his hold on her.

"What are you doing out here?" Vegeta managed to say.

"I'm here because I have to tell you I love you." She said and they withdrew from each other, their faces closing in, they can now feel the warm breath of each other. "I love you so much Mike." She said and they kissed.

"CUT!"

Both actors withdrew from each other without any emotion whatsoever. Bulma quickly went straight to her dressing room, as did Vegeta. Diana watched the two went their separate ways. It had been five months since the incident with Yamucha happened, and the two still hadn't change since then. If only that day didn't happen, then maybe, just maybe, they could've worked things out. But faith and hope seemed to be out of reach.

(a/n: you guys probably hate me for doing this scene)

* * *

"That was amazing Bulma!" Chichi praised.

"Thanks." She said with a warm smile. The people around her were drying her off for the next scene. "How long till we finish?" Bulma asked.

"About maybe five more months."

"Five?" Bulma was startled. "That fast?"

"Why? I thought you want to get out of here as soon as possible?" Chichi asked curiously and was carefully picking her choice of words.

"Yes, but this is a movie, it can't be this fast."

"Yes," Chichi agreed. "But you and Vegeta had been working non stop and you guys managed to go way over the schedule." Chichi pointed out. Bulma just sat, she watched herself at the mirror while the dressers and make up artists fix her. But she was wishing they could fix more than that.

The last five months went by fast, Yamucha didn't stay long on his first and very last visit, mainly because he can't stand to see Bulma kiss another guy while watching the set and that he and Vegeta were staying in a room together with Bulma and can't get along. But since he can't kick him out of the room, he left.

"I can't believe we've been working that hard and that fast." Bulma said, trying to start a conversation to get her mind of problems for just a bit.

"Well it's probably the only thing that you and Vegeta get along with; working hard and getting outta here as soon as possible." Juu said, joining in the conversation as she entered Bulma's dressing room. Bulma smiled at her, but was a little angry that she just brought up the problem, again.

"What happened to you guys anyway?" Chichi bravely asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Bulma snapped.

"Bulma," Juu sighed, resting her right hand on Chichi's left shoulder trying to calm her from Bulma's sudden outburst. She watched as the make-up artists withdrew from her and stared at her for a moment, trying to ask permission to go back to work on her face. "We love you, you know that," Juu stated. "But you have to realize that somehow, someday, you're going to have to open up to us, about this and you know we'll support you and understand you." She explained.

"Get out." Bulma told the make-up artists, once they were out of the room, she turned to face both of her friends sympathetic, worried looks. "You're right." She said ina whisper. "You're absolutely right." She said.

"On what?" Chichi asked.

"That I have to open up to you guys about this." She said. "And I will." She said, making both Chichi and Juu smile. Not even them, Bulma's own best friends knows the truth as to why Hollywood's hottest couple suddenly broke up out of the blue.

"When?" Chichi asked, trying to hide the excitement on her voice.

"Tonight." She said as she got up. "After the shooting.

* * *

"Vegeta…" Goku grumbled, Vegeta, as usual, was being his stubborn self again. "Hurry up." He said.

"Will you calm down?" Vegeta snapped.

"But he next scene will start soon, and you're not even dried off yet.

"Get out." he simply stated.

"What?"

"Do you honestly believe that I will change in front of you?" Vegeta angrily asked.

"You have a closet, a bathroom." Goku stated.

"And this is a dressing room, which meant I can dress in here whenever, wherever, whatever," he said. "now will you get out!" Vegeta screamed, making Goku jumped up from his seat and scrambling to the floor. Krillen came in, just about time.

"Run Krillen, Run! Save yourself from Mister Hothead!" Goku screamed as he ran out of Vegeta's dressing room. Krillen rolled his eyes.

"Diana said you got a minute." Krillen warned.

"I'll take all the minutes I want." Vgetea mainly stated.

"Your funeral." Krillen said as he walked out the door and closing the door behind him, Vegeta sighed in relief.

"Finally." He said as he stripped down to his underwear and lay, legs sprawled on the couch.

He stared at the ceiling above him. Bulma's wet face from earlier, the moment she said the words 'I love You' suddenly appeared before his imagination, making Vegeta sit up and shake his head. He lay back down again and thought back….

* * *

_Flashback…_

"I can't do it!" Vegeta snapped.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Bulma angrily asked. "You asked me to do this, and I'm taking the responsibility because I agreed."

"Well, I'm not ready!" He said, searching for the right words.

"I can't believe you." She nearly whispered. "Don't you love me?" she asked desperately.

"It's not that!"

"Then what is it?"

"I told you, I can't! I'm not ready." He argued.

"So it was true then," tears formed and trailed down her cheeks. "All the rumors."

"That's not it!"

"All those actresses."

"You're overreacting, cause that's not it!" he snapped

"Then what Geta, what?" she screamed bloody murder. "This is," she paused, choking on her own words. "This is bullshit," she said and stared at his onyx eyes. "I'm overreacting?" she asked, advancing towards him. "You backed down." She whispered in his face. "It was now or never." She stated. "It's your loss." She said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he whispered back.

"You know what." She simply stated.

"This is," Vegeta was now the one choking on his words. "You can't be," he couldn't finish his sentences.

"Tell me you love me Vegeta!" Bulma demanded and took his tanned face in his porcelain hands. She stared at his raging onyx eyes. "Tell me you love me, and I'll continue to wait for you."

_…End Flashback_

* * *

Vegeta's eyes snapped back open when a raging Bulma entered the room.

"Whoa!" he said covering himself up.

"Oh please Vegeta as if I haven't seen it yet."

"Oh." Vegeta smirked, a playful trick crossing his mind. "So you came in here for some?" he joked.

"No," Bulma looked away, but her face turned a shade of pink, she was thankful that it was being covered byt eh massed make-up they put on. It's been ten minutes and everybody's waiting for you!" she stated. "Including me!" she snapped, this angered Vegeta.

"Why the fuck do you always have to hurry up on things? Can't you just wait and let things go by normally?" he snapped, making Bulma take a step back. But she quickly regained composure.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"You know full well what the hell I meant!"

"Don't bring this up!" she covered her ears, trying to make it all go away. "After the next five months you'll be gone from my life forever and I won't have to deal with all the pain you keep giving me!" she screamed and stormed out the room.

Vegeta watched her go, his eyes stunned wide open. That faithful day was the last time he was with her, it was also the last day when she used that goofy nickname he hated the most, and then, the word 'forever' drifted through his mind. Various questions pushed themselves inside him. He became confused, an emotion he hated.

* * *

The shooting was ended early because of the sudden emotional breakdown of both the leading actors.

"The nerve of him!" Bulma cried as she entered her friend's room. She plopped down on the sofa and cried on the couch pillow.

"Bulma?" Chichi called, while rubbing the back of her friend's back. Juu sat across in a single chair from them. Bulma sniffed and withdrew her face from the pillow. She straightened herself up and looked at the awaiting eyes of her friends.

"I did said I was going to tell you the whole truth about us." She sobbed.

"It can wait." Juu assured her.

"No, it can't." Bulma said while tears continued flowing from her eyes. "I'm going to tell you now. The real truth as to why me Vegeta broke up."

* * *

**A/N:** Short I know... but don't worry I'll be Updating Sooner than you think. And sorry again, you guys know what...and ummm... this story is almost done, maybe five more long chapters and I'll be calling it the End. Anyways... don't be shy and Review! 


	12. You Can't Keep Acting Forever

**A/N:** Thanks to all of my **WONDERFUL** reviewers! Thanks a lot to Shades of Crimson and Dark Hope Assassin for the **_very_** long and wonderful reviews. I'm sorry to the rest of my reviewers that i'm making you wait and to Draegon-Fire... exactly how do you do it? You were almost there in the earlier chapters and now it seems you are right on trck and really nearing the cause of their break up... exactly how do you do it? But anyways... nice job. But anywho.. again thanks and sorry.

**WARNING:** Tear Jerker! Need tissues before reading...lol!jk.

_**BIG THANKS TO CHRISTINE!**_ For proof reading this story!

* * *

**Picture Perfect  
**_You Can't Keep Acting Forever_  
Aoi Megami

* * *

**Last Time  
**  
The shooting ended early because of the sudden emotional breakdown of both the leading actors.

"The nerve of him!" Bulma cried as she entered her friend's room. She plopped down on the sofa and buried her face in a pillow.

"Bulma?" Chichi called, while rubbing the her friend's back. Juu sat across in a chair in front of them.Bulma sniffed and withdrew her face from the pillow. She straightened herself up and looked into the awaiting eyes of her friends.

"I did say I was going to tell you the whole truth about us," She sobbed.

"It can wait." Juu assured her, patting Bulma on the back.

"No, it can't!" Bulma said cried while tears continued to flow from her eyes. "I'm going to tell you now. The real truth as to why Vegeta and I broke up."

* * *

"So where do you guys want me to start?" Bulma asked her friends. 

"Well…why did you guys break up in the first place?" Juu asked.

"Stupid things." She said in simple words. She and her friends were in her bedroom, Diana finally agreed to separate Bulma and Vegeta from each other. Everyone figured she finally realized that there was no hope to save the couple's dead relationship.

"It was—" Bulma started but was quickly cut off by a knock on the door.

"Oh my god!" Chichi angrily said as she stood up to get the door. She violently twisted the doorknobs and almost—almost—took off the hinges of the door. Once she got a full view of the person knockingshe gasped.

"Vegeta?" she asked in disbelief.

"Wench, who do you think?" he asked. "The Easter Bunny?" he said as he let himself in without permission.

"What do you want?" Bulma sniffed, also surprised to see him in her bedroom. Vegeta had already changed clothes; the girls were in their pajamas while he on his boxer shorts and a plain t-shirt, which was a size too big for him.

Bulma went into deep thought about his shirt. She had loved to wear it every time after making love to him, and she loved the fact that it was so big she didn't need shorts to cover the lower part of her body.

"I want to talk to you." He gruffly stated.

"Is this going to take a while? 'Cause Bulma's got something really big to say to us." Juu pointed out.

"Do I look like the person who cares?" Vegeta asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Now get out!" he commanded. "I need to talk to the wench."

"Argh!" Chichi growled. "Bulma?" she turned to Bulma, looking for help on how to get rid of Vegeta, the nuisance.

"Chichi. Maybe we should talk to Bulma tomorrow instead." Juu led herself and Chichi out. Juu had picked up on Bulma's desperation to talk to Vegeta.

"But—" Chichi stammered. They exited and closed the door behind them. "We were so close." She whispered as the two of them headed off down the hall.

"I know, but those two need to seriously talk." Juu explained.

"Why?"

"Cause, I don't know why, but," she paused and looked at her friend in need of an answer. "Cause don't you think it's weird that Vegeta has to talk to Bulma alone, not in front of us, after the melodrama earlier?" she asked her.

"Well, yeah, but," Chichi thought for a while. "But Vegeta's always weird. What's the difference now?" she asked.

"Maybe, just maybe, you think—" she paused, hinting to Chichi where she was going.

"No." Chichi shook her head, not agreeing at all to what Juu was implying.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Wait." Chichi hurriedly stopped the argument. "Yes to what?"

"Oh my gosh, Chichi!" Juu slapped her forehead. "You're arguing with me and you don't even know what I'm talking about!"

"But really, what are you talking about?"

"Sometimes I think you spend a little too much time with Goku." She sighed. "Anyways, like I was trying to say, maybe Vegeta's trying to be nice in his own way, you know?" She paused. "And maybe he himself knows that he's been a little bit too rough on Bulma lately, so he feels guilty, and well, you  
know Vegeta." She added unsurely.

"I agree." A voice said. Both the girls' head snapped towards the source of the voice.

"Diana?" they said in unison.

"Follow me ladies." She said as she led the two girls into her own quarters.

"Whoa!" Chichi awed when she saw how grand Diana's bedroom was. "Whoa!" she said again, as if her first response wasn't clear enough.

"What's up Diana?" Juu asked.

"Yeah, I thought you'd given up on Bulma and Vegeta already?" Chichi asked afterwards.

"Me? Give up? Since when?" she asked herself. "Not ever!" She answered for them.

"So why do you want us here?" Chichi asked.

"To ask you something." She said.

"What?" Juu asked this time.

"Do you think that Bulma and Vegeta should end up together?" she asked. She twirled gracefully in the center of her bedroom; everything was a brilliant mix of red and gold. The huge eight foot long window draperies were a silky laced red, the window panel, the bright color of gold. Her bed was so  
filled with feather pillows; you could hardly see the bed sheets. It was an old Victorian style room, perfect for Diana's style.

She stared at both girls, whom were looking at each other, probably deciphering what to answer.

"Chichi?" Diana started with her. "Do you think they should be together?" she asked her in a soft voice.

"Umm…" Chichi thought, she looked over to Juu, whose icy blue eyes were now warm, worried, and strangely unsure.

"How about you Juuhachigo?" Diana turned to the blonde.

"I," she started. "I'm not so sure." She answered.

"We're not really in the position to make a decision for the both of them." Chichi said.

"I know." Diana sighed, accepting defeat for the time being. She sat at the foot of the golden couch near her bed as she motioned for the girls to sit. They quickly responded to her command. "But don't you get the feeling that those two do want to be together, but are just too full of pride to admit it?"

"Well, umm… yeah a lot." Juu smiled. Chichi nodded in agreement.

"That's why I want to put them closer together again." She said. "And let me tell you a little secret." She leaned in closer to them and the girls did the same. "Remember when Yamucha came to visit?" she whispered, as if the walls had ears and the whole world was listening to their conversation.

"Yeah." Chichi and Juu nodded.

"Well, if I didn't rush, then I would've seen them kissing." She said. Both girls gasped.

"NO!" Chichi said. Juu and herself quickly withdrew from the little circle of closed heads. "No way, Bulma and Vegeta almost kissed?"

"Yes, I saw it myself, but when they heard me, they drew back! I hated myself then!" she said. "If I only hadn't rushed, they would've been kissing!" she gritted her teeth in frustration for her own mistake. "So I'm making a proposal." She turned to them in a serious face, getting into business; the real reason why she led both of them to her quarters.

"What proposal?" Juu asked, unsure. She finally realized that Bulma was right-this Diana woman was crazy.

"Help me." She simply responded.

"What?" Juu and Chichi said in unison.

"Help me get them back together." She proposed.

* * *

"Okay Vegeta, talk." Bulma said once her friends closed the door behind them. She watched him, and noticed he was fidgeting. She raised a brow in confusion. "What?" she asked again after a few moment of silence. She breathed deep and stood up from her position on the couch. Vegeta however, walked towards the outside of her balcony. Bulma followed him out, the fresh air was cold, and Bulma shivered, but continued to watch Vegeta.

His back was turned to her and she could see goose bumps on Vegeta's tanned muscles. He held onto the railing as he cast a glare upon the people, silently—minding their own business—as they walked along, not knowing that somebody was watching them from above.

"I'll ask again Vegeta, what do you want?" Bulma growled.

"Do you always have to rush things?" Vegeta snapped as he turned an angry face to her.

"What do you mean?" she asked angrily. "You were here so I expect an explanation!"

"Oh, here we go again!" Vegeta turned away from her.

"Yes Vegeta, here we go again!" she calmed herself down. "Why do you have to do this every time?" She said, on the brink of tears. "I know how you still feel, I'm not blind!" she sniffed, tears pouring down her cheeks. "And you know what I still feel for you!" she said bravely.

"You know we can't go back." He shook his head. "I'm here to tell you, that this is our final movie together." He gulped. "And that this is the last time we'll be talking to each other, in this setting." He stopped to catch his breath. "Once the movie is over, we'll never see eye to eye again, we'll never everacknowledge each other's presence ever again, and," he paused, choking on his last words.

"We'll never love each other, ever again." She finished for him.

"You really don't get it do you?" he asked her. "I don't love!" he sighed out. "You yourself should know that by now. I never did and never will love  
you!"

"Quit acting!" Bulma snapped. Vegeta turned to her and was stricken with pain, a feeling he never he had never known he had, the tears on her face, and the pain she must be feeling, but still, he kept a cold, expressionless face. He couldn't comprehend why. When they broke up, he did felt pain  
and anguish, but every time they had their media bouts he felt cool and calm. But when she started dating Yamucha, he felt the same feeling again, so he dated other people to forget that feeling, and as the years passed by without her, he got used to not feeling like before. But now it returned, as quickly as that, it took him years to master how to not feel it and it was quickly broken, by just looking at Bulma in such a state.

"What?" he asked in confusion as to why she would say such a thing in a moment like that.

"You said so yourself." She started. "Remember?" she looked at him and he shook his head 'no'. "There were scouts watching our play and you said you don't want to go for professional acting. You said 'Acting will be the beginning, but as you get used to it, you can't tell your own true feelings from your own acting, therefore it will be the end of you,' don't you remember that?" she asked.

"I remember." He answered. "Acting will be the beginning," he paused.

"And also the end." She finished.

"What's that got to do with anything?" he asked, and once again, his pride took over.

"I loved you very much Vegeta, and I still do, it's been tough for me to get over you, and every time I see you it just hurts!" she cried. "And I do still love you, I guess my high school love is my true love." She smiled as she cried, but she still felt pain, for she knew Vegeta, so he couldn't—no, wouldn't—let his feelings take over his pride. So she prayed.

"What's that got to do with this?" Vegeta asked, his tone growing bored.

"Everything Vegeta!" she said exasperatedly.

"Bullshit. I don't understand a single word you say! All you give me are words but no explanations." He said and started to head inside. Bulma dropped to her knees; she buried her face into her hands and cried. Vegeta paused. She stopped and looked up to him.

"I can't believe you were about to tell them why we broke up!" he snapped at her.

"They're my best friends."

"We had a deal." He said. "No one should know, and we'll keep it at that." He said and left the balcony, heading towards her door.

"Vegeta!" she cried. He stopped. He didn't turn to face.

"Is this really it?" she asked. "Is it truly over between us?" she desperately asked. "I want you back." She cried. "Please take me back." She cried. "Don't tell me it's over."

"It has been." He interrupted her, still not turning to look at her.

"Stop it!" She gasped and continued to cry.

"Everything you thought about the feelings I still have for you, are all false." He said.

"Quit acting! Quit acting like you don't feel anything! You can't keep acting forever!"

"Dry your tears wench, it's been over between us since you made that decision to walk out on me." He said and left the room.

His last words sent knives into Bulma's heart. She closed her balcony door, plopped down unto her bed and cried, until she cried herself to sleep.

The sun rose, a new day had begun; the rays of sunlight hit her face and she woke up, her eyes were sore and red because of all the crying she had done the night before. She stood up, looked at herself and noticed a note on her dresser; she took the note and read it. It was from Yamucha. It stated he  
was in Italy, and he wanted to have dinner with her the night after they get back from work. She made a mental note to answer his telegram later. She was actually very surprise that Yamucha was there, and at that moment, she realized she needed him the most. But what Bulma didn't know, is that there is a new surprise coming her way.

* * *

**A/N:** sniff a tear-jerking moment, isn't it? Tell me what you think! Review! 


	13. Engagement

**_DISCLAIMER:_ **Though I wish to own it, unfortunately I don't, I'm talking about DBZ!

**_A/N:_** Finally, after months of not being able to **UPDATE**, I actually finally did it! Yey for me! Lolz… But I gotta go to sleep, it's like 2:00 in the morning and I'll update the next chapter tomorrow or the next day. I know it's short, but trust me; the next one will be hella long! Title: **_"BULMA'S CONFESSION"_** yes, the truth prevails on the next chapter…but anyways…**THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS**! And a special thanks to **Donna Warner**… for inspiring me to Update again. I've been having this writer's block and College is coming and I got summer home works, I've just been too busy this summer. But here's an update and I promise the next one to be out soon.

Special thanks to my bro AJ too, he typed this story everybody, not me, he did (except for this note). I told him what to write, he added a few dialogues and mixes of his own. So anyways… enjoy!

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

_**Engagement**_

Aoi Megami

**

* * *

_Last Time:_**

"Quit acting! Quit acting like you don't feel anything! You can't keep acting forever!"

"Dry your tears wench, it's been over between us since you made that decision to walk out on me." He said and left the room.

His last words sent knives into Bulma's heart. She closed her balcony door, plopped down unto her bed and cried, until she cried herself to sleep.

The sun rose, a new day had begun; the rays of sunlight hit her face and she woke up, her eyes were sore and red because of all the crying she had done the night before. She stood up, looked at herself and noticed a note on her dresser; she took the note and read it. It was from Yamucha. It stated he was in Italy, and he wanted to have dinner with her the night after they get back from work. She made a mental note to answer his telegram later. She was actually very surprise that Yamucha was there, and at that moment, she realized she needed him the most. But what Bulma didn't know, is that there is a new surprise coming her way.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Six Months Later_**

**"What the hell is this?"** Vegeta barged into Goku's room, startling the young man. Goku fell from his bed, wearing only his underwear while trying to detangle himself from his messy white sheets.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" he asked after a minute or two of detangling.

**"This!"** Vegeta threw the People's Magazine straight to Goku's still sleepy head. Goku grabbed the rolled magazine and unrolled it, reading the front page headline. His sleepy half closed eyes snapped wide open when he finished reading. He looked up to the steamed Vegeta.

"I think it means that Bulma's getting married." He answered.

**"Idiot!"** Vegeta snapped as he grabbed the magazine from Goku, rolled it once again and smacked him on the head with it. "State the obvious you idiot." He said.

"Well then, if you know what it means already, why the heck are you asking me?" he asked trying to defend himself.

"I want to know why and when and how." He answered.

"Why do you care?" Goku asked as he tried to go back to sleep. He placed the covers over his head to hide away from Vegeta's penetrating stare and his demand for an answer. To tell the truth, he himself didn't know that the young start was engaged. He had to call Chichi to get the details and to find out why she didn't tell him.

**_"Kakkarot!"_** Vegeta marched to the sleeping figure on the floor; he grabbed the sheets and pulled it away from the sleeping giant.

"What?" he asked as he sat up, looking up at him. "You turned her down remember?" he reminded. "After begging you to take her back you pushed her away." He continued. "And you know it, you pushed her to do this," he said, actually making sense to the young male because his features seemed to soften a bit.

"So you know about this?" Vegeta asked.

"No." Goku said with sincerity. "Just found out from you." He pointed out. "She wants to move on Vegeta, to forget about you." He said as he grabbed the covers from Vegeta's loosened grip. "You wanted her to do that in the beginning and now she's doing it and you want to know why?" he asked. All the confusion is getting to him so he plopped down on his bed to get a much better sleep.

Vegeta watched as Goku tried to go back to sleep. He stood there for what seemed like ages, thinking, figuring it all out. But just more questions were added every time he thought it over. 'What's the reason? Is it to forget? Is she in love? Or does she want revenge for not taking her back?' He sighed. He's not getting anywhere by just standing there. He looked down at his friend's sleeping form.

"Kakkarot, it's twelve o'clock." He tried changing the subject. "Get up, you already missed breakfast." He said as he went out the door.

"Holy Shit!" Goku cussed as he jumped out of his bed, ran out of his room and headed into the bathroom across the hallway.

* * *

Vegeta reached the lobby after getting on the elevator from the twentieth floor. The floor where his master suite that he always rent every time he's in L.A. He went out of the Hilton Hotel to take a quick walk around the park, something he will never ever do, unless he needed some time to think, and this is that time. He sat down on a green painted bench and stared at the wonderful view in front of him; a children's playground, where there are mothers and fathers with their young children, playing, having fun, and loving each other.

He scowled as he stood up from his seat, shaking his head of the thought of a family he should have had along time ago if he weren't so damn prideful. Come to think of it, it wasn't entirely Bulma's fault why they broke up. She walked out on him, yes, but he caused her to do that in the first place. Reminiscing the past is always a hard thing for Vegeta to do. His motto was: _**"Forget the past and look ahead, the past is past there's nothing else back there, the future is the future, and that's where your life is."**_ After repeating that motto in his head, again and again, he figured that it was right and wrong.

He needed the past to figure out his future, to not make the same mistakes and that he couldn't see his future without her. Now a question still remains. "Should I get her back?"

"Vegeta?" a voice interrupted him. He turned around only to meet the face of the woman he despised the most, the woman who opened his hidden feelings.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked her. "Diana?"

"You've heard haven't you?" she asked him. He remained emotionless and took his gaze away from her.

"Yes."

"It's never too late." She said. Vegeta's eyes snapped back to her.

"For what?"

"I know why you're out here." She stated.

"Really?" he asked, his anger starting to boil inside of him. "You seem to know everything, so enlighten me." He told her.

"You love her." She stated.

_**"Lie."**_ He denied.

"Then why are you out here then?" she asked. "Bulma told me you hated walking with her in the park."

"None of your business." He snapped.

"You're planning on getting her back aren't you?" she asked; hope beginning to rise from her voice.

"I plan no such thing." He said.

"Vegeta!"

**"If you're so smart, and you know everything,"** Vegeta lost it. **"Why don't you stay out of our mother fucking business?"** He yelled, people started staring at two of Hollywood's most famous actors. **"Cause trust me Diana, you've done something big that none of us ever imagined of facing!"** he yelled at the top of his lungs.

**"You love her!"** she yelled back. "Why can't you just accept that fact?"

"Then how the hell do you suggest I get her back?"

"Talk to her." She answered, knowing that the conversation will lead them to the truth.

"This is bull." Vegeta admitted, raking his rough tanned fingers across his jet black hair.

"And so is this marriage." She said.

"I'm not going to do it." He told her straight.

"I'm not forcing you to, I'm just guiding you to do the right thing." She said. Then she turned her back from him and started walking away. Vegeta watched her go until she disappeared.

"Get her back?" he asked himself. "Which one is it now Vegeta?" he mumbled to himself.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Seven o'clock that night_**

"Hey Vegeta where've you been?" Goku asked while munching on a mouthful of take out Chinese food.

"Out." he answered quickly as he headed back to his own room. Goku watched him go as he thought back earlier with his conversation with Chichi.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flasback…_**

"I'm sorry honey, but Bulma made us promise not to tell." Chichi apologized for like the hundredth time.

"Why'd they hide it for so long?" Goku asked.

"The wedding's next week. Do you actually think that Bulma and Yamucha would want something like Vegeta to interrupt with this marriage?"

"But why did Bulma said yes to Yamucha after being rejected by Vegeta?"

"Honey, next to Vegeta, Yamucha is the only person Bulma thinks who loves her dearly. Even though Vegeta's too stubborn to admit it, Yamucha's able to; she just doesn't want to be alone."

"So she said Yes?"

"Yes, and Bulma was feeling vulnerable at that time, and right now, there seemed to be no regrets of her decision, she's pretty excited after all."

"So what day's the wedding?"

"Sunday." She answered.

"After the Grammy's?"

"Yes."

"Oh crap." He cussed.

"Why?"

"Nothing." He answered.

"Are you planning something?" she asked.

"No. Just can't believe we'll never see them together again."

"Life's like that." Chichi agreed.

"I'll talk to ya later then."

"Alright, bye hun." Chichi said. Goku didn't say a word and just listened until he heard the busy tone, before he placed the phone back to its hook.

**_End Convo_**

* * *

Vegeta lay on his, trying to think, probably the most biggest decision in his life right about now. He grabbed the magazine from his side table and reread the whole two page article about the proposal, where it's going to be held and when.**_

* * *

_**

**_Part of the Article:_**

The Yamucha and Bulma wedding are to be held privately in Hawaii. Only close friends and family were invited to this grand wedding. The wedding planner, Melissa Phillips, expressed that she was stressed to only have six months tops for a very eventful wedding such as this. What's more shocking than this wedding was her movie with long time ex-boyfriend, Vegeta Ouji, that debuted four months ago and was number in the blockbuster hits for three months straight after being replaced by Johnny Depp's own film, the newly revised, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory". Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Ouji are said to receive Best Actress and Best Actor for this film. We all have to admit that we had hoped for Bulma and Vegeta to get back together after a very mysterious break up that was well hidden from the press. But right now, questions still roam as to why this used to be perfect couple broke up. Ut I guess Vegeta wasn't really meant for our young actress, she has found a new love and she's not letting go this time.

**_End_**

* * *

He sighed as he threw the shiny glossed magazine to his suite's expensive soft clean carpet floor. Before sleep engulfed him he had finally made his mind, a decision that he's sure to regret.

"_Nobody takes nothing away from Vegeta Ouji and gets away with it, she belongs to me and it'll stay that way…"_

* * *

**Next time:** _Bulma's Confession_


	14. Bulma's Confessions

**_A/N:_** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews… before school starts, I promise I'd update more often… so here's the next chapter…hope you guys enjoy it. And special thanks to my bro AJ for giving me this idea… he typed this story ONCE again, and he gave me the idea so half of the credit goes to him. thanks mybig wonderful Bro...

And to Shades of Crimson... hell yeah, Johnny Depp! hehehe... I know, I love him too! Thank you so much for that VERY long interesting Review. I love your reviews, cause they're very long and very funny... love ya...and thanks again sooo much!

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

Bulma's Confession 

_Aoi Megami_

_

* * *

_

**_Last time: _**

He sighed as he threw the shiny glossed magazine to his suite's expensive soft clean carpet floor. Before sleep engulfed him he had finally made his mind, a decision that he's sure to regret.

"_Nobody takes nothing away from Vegeta Ouji and gets away with it, she belongs to me and it'll stay that way…" _

* * *

"Bulma," Chichi and 18 burst into the young actress's room, she was surrounded by various make-up artists, fashion designers, hair stylists and other people who were showering the actress with flowers, food, drinks and plenty others. 

"What is it?" she asked. Tonight was the big night. Tonight is the night of the Grammy's, tonight is the night before she gets married.

"You need to tell us." 18 answered her, and Bulma knew what she meant.

"What are you guys up to this time?" she asked.

"Don't change the subject!" 18 snapped.

"Bulma, we need to hear what happened." Chichi proceeded calmly. "You have to tell us sooner or later." She stated. Bulma sighed. Chichi was right, and she hates it when other people are right. She nodded her head in agreement and ordered the fifty or so people out of her master bedroom. Bulma turned to face her friends who were now seated comfortably on her king sized bed.

"You guys really up for this?" she asked them.

"Oh we're fine." 18 said. "Just tell us." She said.

"Alright." She sighed. "Remember Star Magazine's January Article?" she asked them. The two looked at her with confusion. She took that as a no. She sighed as she stood from where she was seated and headed to her bedroom closet. She emerged with a shoebox in hand; she plopped down on her bed and opened the box for her two best friends to see.

Inside the shoe box were old memories, pictures, souvenirs, cut-out pictures from magazines and a couple or so glossy printed magazines. Bulma took out one of those magazines and held it up for them to see.

The magazine was almost three years ago the headline was in 20 fonts and bold printed, it said: "Is Vegeta Cheating on Bulma?" with Vegeta's face in the center of it all, with thumbnail pictures surrounding it, pictures of him talking with different women.

"Oh my god." 18 gasped. "Did he?"

"No." Bulma answered.

"Then what has that got to do with anything?" Chichi asked.

"Everything Chichi, everything." She sighed, tears starting to form from her cerulean blue eyes. "We were young and very VERY famous." She tried to laugh. Chichi and 18 nodded, they understood, it was very crazy back then, they had to disguise themselves just to go out and buy groceries.

"What happened?" they asked in unison.

"I confronted him with it." She answered…

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Is this true?" Bulma dropped the magazine on the coffee table. Vegeta was plopped down on the couch eating popcorn as he watched one of his Oscar winning movies. Vegeta looked and read the magazine.

"What do you think?" he asked her.

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed.

"Woman, I've been dating you since high school, if you don't trust me then that's your problem." He stated and continued on watching his movie and munching on his bowl of popcorn.

"It's not that I don't trust you it's just-"

"Those people had no lives and have nothing else to do but go into other people's personal lives." He said, almost in an angry tone. How could she not trust him? What has he done to deserve this? She knew better.

"I know it's just,"

"Then what the hell are you babbling about?" he cut her off once again.

"Nothing," Bulma sighed, "It's just that I've never seen these women before. Who are they?" she asked him with worry.

"Nothing you should concern yourself about." He said rather coldly.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked, her own anger, almost getting the best of her.

"I have my reasons." He answered while his focus was still on the movie.

"Vegeta, stop it." She said as she grabbed the remote from him and turned the television off.

"Woman," Vegeta growled as he placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and stood up to meet her penetrating gaze. "Just trust me on this one." He said.

"How can I trust you when you can't even trust me yourself?" Her voice was beginning to rise. "Tell me who these people are!" she pointed to the magazine.

"There are some things you should stay out of in my personal life!"

"I'm your girlfriend and I should know!"

"Why do you keep on demanding when you know you'll never get the answer?"

"I'm your girlfriend!"

"I don't care!" he earned a slap from Bulma. He stared at her bewildered.

"You don't care?" she repeated. "Then why the hell am I wasting my time on you?"

"Why are you asking me?" his pride had taken over. He doesn't want to lose, especially to a woman.

"You are an amazing bastard!" she yelled and ran out of their hotel suite. Vegeta growled and plopped back down on his couch, resuming to what he was doing earlier. To him, it was just another bout, they always have. But what he didn't know, that it had become very serious and was the beginning of the biggest turn in their relationship.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"Then what happened?" Chichi asked, she was now clutching one of Bulma's feather soft pillows.

"I didn't talk to him, didn't even sleep in the same bed for about a week." She answered, her eyes looking very far away, way back. "Then he realized that something was wrong." She continued on. Her eyes were still far away, as she talked she didn't eve looked at her friends eyes, not even once. She was remembering, very painful memories.

"That's Vegeta for you." 18 and Chichi laughed a little, Bulma smiled. That in fact was true.

"Then what happened?" Chichi asked, trying getting the conversation at hand on going.

"He took me out." She smiled, confusing both Chichi and 18.

"Then?" they asked together, dying to know the whole truth.

"He proposed to me."

**"WHAT?"**

* * *

**_Flashback _**

"Remember all those pictures with the women on the magazine?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said with a deep cold tone in her voice.

"Well, they're jewelry designers." He said, catching Bulma's attention he continued on. "I was taking them out and they were showing me designs."

"For what?" she asked, now very interested.

"You know how much hard it is for me to admit it." He said, pushing her question away for awhile.

"What?" she asked. Then she smiled and pouted in realization. "That you love me?" she asked with a dreamy voice.

"Shut it!" he demanded and she laughed at his ridiculousness. "But anyways, yes, that." He said and sighed. "Here." He handed her a velvet box. She took it from him and examined it carefully before opening it. "I think it's time for us to," he started but paused when he heard her gasped.

Bulma stared at the diamond ring. He had given her tons and tons of jewelry, but not once had he gave her a ring. She asked why then he said that giving a ring to your girlfriend is like proposing. She looked up at him, her jaw dropped. She stared back at the ring. There wasa huge diamond in the center, surrounded by small little diamonds, in a flower like form.

"It's beautiful." She gasped. She looked up at him. He was scowling, yet his eyes were soft and his scowl was different. She smiled; she knows how hard this is for him.

"Glad you like it, after all the trouble it caused me." He said. It wasn't a picture perfect proposal, but Vegeta Ouji proposed none the less, and to make it more interesting, he proposed to her! She was giddy inside and couldn't hold the tears that were threatening to fall earlier.

"What did I do now?" Vegeta asked her in a worried tone, a little bit afraid of her temper at the moment.

"This." She showed him the ring on her wedding finger. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I wouldn't go through all the trouble if I wasn't." he answered.

"Okay." She wiped her tears away.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

"Oh. My. God." 18 said with her jaw dropped. Chichi was in tears, as well as Bulma.

"I can't believe he proposed to you." Chichi sniffed.

"I was too." Bulma agreed.

"Then what happened?"

"He took it back."

**"WHAT?"**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Three weeks later… _

"I can't believe we're getting married!" she squealed joyfully. Vegeta was seated on ther leathered couch with Bulma in between his legs.

"You've saidit for the millionth time, I get it!" Vegeta said.

"When will this start to get annoying?" she asked him.

"Start?" he asked her.

"Ha ha, very funny." She scowled at him. "So Veggie-chan," She looked at him with dreamy eyes, "When are we getting married?"

"Whenever." He said.

"Oh, so I make the plans and everything?" she asked him.

"Definitely." He said.

"Something wrong?" she asked him, sensing that his mind wasn't on the topic they were talking about.

"Maybe we should rethink this over." He told her.

"What?" she stood from her seat.

"I said," he started.

"I heard what you said." She snapped. "Are you taking it back?"

"We shouldn't rush into things," he warned her.

"Me? Rushing?" she asked astonished. "YOU asked ME to marry YOU!" she pointed out.

"Yes, and now I think we should think about it before we do!" he snapped.

"What is there to think about?"

"Why do you keep on rushing me?" he stood his ground.

"We are dating for almost four years Vegeta, since High school."

"I know that, and you just keep on reminding me everyday!" he said, finally losing his temper.

"I knew it!" she turned to him. "You were cheating on me weren't you?" she accused.

"There you go again, rushing into conclusions!"

"The ring was just a diversion, wasn't it?" Tears escaped from her eyes.

"Stop that!" he demanded.

"Fine, then we'll cancel it!" she snapped. "But I am not going to wait for you forever Vegeta!" she snapped and ran to her room, Vegeta on her trail.

"I didn't say anything about canceling it!" he said. "Just rethinking!" he reached their bedroom.

"Then after rethinking, where will it end Vegeta, where?" she demanded as she took a suitcase out from their closet.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Like I said earlier, I'm not going to wait for you forever!" she started packing.

"What are you—" he grabbed her wrists and made her look to him. "Are you serious about this?" he asked in a low tone.

"If you love me then say it." She demanded. Vegeta stared at her for so long. She shook her head and broke away from his grasped. "I can't believe this." She shook her head and plopped down on their king sized bed. "How could you?" she asked him, she was shaking, tears were uncontrolled, she was breaking down. Vegeta remained still.

"After all these years," she cried. "You just will never change will you?" she asked him, she had a hand grasping her blue hair as she stared up to his still emotionless form.

"Are you leaving me?" his voice shook.

"Tell me you love me." She demanded as she stood and took a step near him, he backed way so she stopped.

"You're leaving me?" his voice continued to shake, as if he wasn't use to this kind of rejection.

"Tell me you love me." She demanded once again. It snapped Vegeta back to reality and stared at her for what seemed like hours to no end.

"Never." He stated. "Never!" his voice rose. Bulma's heart exploded. "You of all people should know why this is hard for me, why longtime relationships are hard for me, why expressing emotions are hard for me!" he snapped. "If you love me, then you'll understand that."

"But Vegeta I do love you!"

**"You lie!"** he screamed at the top of his lungs. "If you love me you'll understand, if you love me you'll wait, if you love me you'll stay with me!" he snapped.

"I can't wait forever." She said after a long moment of silence. She pulled herself together and walked past him out their bedroom door, before leaving she turned and stared at his back. "I'll have Chichi and Goku come in here to get my stuff." She said to his back before leaving him stunned in the center of that room.

**_End Flashback _**

* * *

"You left him?" 18 asked in disbelief. "You know how Vegeta is."

"I know." Bulma nodded her head.

"We understand why you did that Bulma," Chichi comforted.

"But Vegeta has a point too." 18 finished for her.

"I know." Bulma broke down. Uncontrolled tears flowed, she was shaking so hard, she hugged herself into a tight embrace to calm herself down, her friends stared at her in disbelief, they were appalledbefore regaining composure and crawling to her to hug her and comfort her on desperate times like these.

* * *

The people returned back to Bulma and Yamucha's suite. They continued on working with the actress, trying to hide her puffy red eyes and tear stained face. After hours of work, they did an excellent job of it. 

Chichi and 18 left Bulma hours ago when the crew came back to fixing the actress. They quickly headed to Diana's own hotel suite to tell her what happened. Diana cried as well, she was in disbelief and shock.

"Will we still go on with our plan?" Chichi asked the older woman.

"What's the point?" she asked. "All hopes are lost." She sighed.

* * *

**Next Time:** Vegeta's Confrontation. 


	15. Golden Globe Awards

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own DBZ.

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

Golden Globe Awards

_Aoi Megami_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

The people returned back to Bulma and Yamucha's suite. They continued on working with the actress, trying to hide her puffy red eyes and tear stained face. After hours of work, they did an excellent job of it.  
Chichi and 18 left Bulma hours ago when the crew came back to fixing the actress. They quickly headed to Diana's own hotel suite to tell her what happened. Diana cried as well, she was in disbelief and shock.

"Will we still go on with our plan?" Chichi asked the older woman.

"What's the point?" she asked. "All hopes are lost." She sighed.

* * *

"So that's it?" Chichi asked as she followed her friend to the limousine that was waiting for them outside. "We give up?" she asked in disbelief.

"You heard Diana." 18 stopped walking and turned to her friend. "What's the point? It was nobody's fault from the beginning. They made their choice, it's their decision, we have no right to do anything about it anymore." she finished with a sad smile. Chichi looked away from 18's baby blue eyes, as tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

"I only have one question though," Chichi said as she followed 18 out of the Hotel.

"What's that?" 18 asked as they got on the limousine.

"What happened to the ring?"

* * *

It is a bright and sunny afternoon in Los Angeles. The day is Friday and it is the day of the Golden Globe awards. The red carpet, the decorations, the cameras, and all the reporters are set up in the entrance. Black and white limousines had come and go, dropping off their passengers, some famous, some not.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is Maroon speaking," a blue haired reporter from E! had announced, while facing the camera.

"And my name is Launch, we are speaking and reporting to you in behalf of E! and we are live in Los Angeles," a blonde haired girl had spoken next to her partner.

"Launch, I am so excited to see who's going to be winners tonight." Maroon turned to her friend.

"I am too, I mean, there are so many categories, and so many actors and actresses fighting for so a few Golden Globe awards." Launch said.

"This year's latest movies, that had been in the top box office for weeks such as, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and the most exciting and unpredictable movie, Picture Perfect."

"Yes, that was performed by ex-couple, Vegeta Ouji and Bulma Briefs! Can you imagine that?" Launch continued.

"Actually no, I can't even imagine those two being in the same room, without any arguments going on." Maroon answered.

"Well, the movie was nominated for Best Motion Picture, Vegeta Ouji is nominated for Best Actor in a Motion Picture and Bulma Briefs is nominated for Best Actress in a Motion Picture." Launch informed.

"But have you seen the movie Launch?" Maroon asked.

"Of course I have, who hasn't? The top one hottest couple three years ago, who did nothing but fight in front of the media, more worse after breaking up, not to mention their sudden and mysterious breakup, suddenly performing together? I mean, _**working**_ together! Who would wanna miss that?"

"I know what you mean, I cried while watching the movie."

"Ditto."

"And now it's exciting to see if this movie wins or not."

"Yes, we are all looking forward to that. And now, Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom, for Pirates of the Caribbean…."

* * *

"Bulma let's go." Yamucha marched into his fiancé's bedroom, to find her standing by a body length mirror, gazing at herself with such a serious face. She was wearing a blue evening gown, professionally designed for her to show off in the Golden Globe Ceremony. I mean, every talented designer would want a famous actress such as Bulma Briefs, modeling their design in front of hundreds of camera, that is aired world wide.

Yamucha gazed at her and spoke: "You're beautiful"

Bulma snapped out of her trance and looked at her fiancé with a sad smile, though Yamucha didn't realized it. He smiled back, the happiest she had seen him gave her.

"Shall we go?" Yamucha asked, while offering his arm to Bulma. Bulma merely nodded and took his arm. The couple, silently excited the Hotel and went straight to their limousine that was waiting for them in the Parking lot.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go with anybody?" Goku asked his friend as he watched him fixed his tie.

"Yes." Vegeta answered sternly.

"Why? Don't you want to keep up with Bulma?" Goku teased, to get Vegeta out of his serious-er state.

"That's the least of my worries." Vegeta half whispered, but was loud enough for Goku to hear.

"The wedding's on Sunday." Goku stated, being Vegeta's friend, he knew that he wanted to talk about it, but was just to prideful to do so.

"I know that."

"Aren't you gonna do something about it?" Goku asked hopefully. What happened next sent chills up and down Goku's spine as he gazed upon Vegeta's murderous eyes and his devilish smirk.

* * *

"I believe that this is him now!" Launch exclaimed excitedly.

"This white limousine that's pulling over is supposed to be Vegeta Ouji's limousine." Maroon explained.

The white limousine carefully pulled over in front of the red carpet, where a man in a white suit waited until it came to a complete stop to hold open the door for the arriving star. The man who was in his twenties, quickly, yet gracefully, opened the door, to reveal the young actor who emerged with superiority but with a professionally elegant look.

"Vegeta Ouji!" Maroon called. "Over here honey, just a few questions please." she nearly screamed out. Though nobody could blame here, because of all the young and old stars who had gathered in the red carpet, awaited by hundreds of photographers, waiting to take their pictures.

"Yes ladies, can I help you?" Vegeta asked with his usual trademark smirk.

"Yes, about your movie." Launch stated.

"What about it?"

"It was so romantic." Maroon stated dreamily, making Vegeta roll his eyes with a laugh.

"Everybody in the whole entire universe, knows how much I hate love stories." Vegeta informed.

"That's true, which made us wonder, why did you chose to star in this movie?" Launch asked.

"Is it because of ex-girlfriend Bulma Briefs?" Maroon boldly asked.

"No." Vegeta simply answered.

"Then what made you do it?" Launch asked with eagerness clear in her voice.

"I signed the contract, not knowing what the movie was about and who's starring in it." Vegeta said with a pearly white tooth smirk.

"That's it?" Launch and Maroon asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"What was the set like then?" Marron asked, she still wasn't satisfied about Vegeta's last answer.

"It was like the set was hit by a storm." Vegeta answered truthfully. "Bulma and I may have created a bad relationship between us since our breakup, but after this movie, we realized that we lost something much more precious than our prides." Vegeta said with a dreamy, yet serious look on his face. Maroon and Launch and the rest of the viewers waited patiently for the next words to come out of his mouth. But unluckily for them, Vegeta likes torturing people, and he had noticed the reporters anticipation and knows of the viewers anticipation as well, so he remained silent.

"What is it then?" Maroon asked hurriedly.

"Our friendship." and with that, Maroon and Launch's jaws, dropped open. Words couldn't be formed as they start to think of another question for the star.

Talking about the wedding was out of the question, it was too personal, and it will make their awards show a talk show. But luckily, Launch didn't care.

"What do you think of Bulma Briefs' engagement to Yamucha Jones?"

There was a long pause, where Vegeta just stared at a spot, his gaze lingering, yet not moving. Then he finally placed his attention to the video camera that was pointed at him, waiting for his answer.

"Let's just say," Vegeta said to it, as if talking to somebody in it. "Nobody takes anything or anyone important away from me without a fight." and with that, he walked away without a second glance.

* * *

Bulma nearly dropped the glass of wine she was holding as she gazed upon Vegeta's piercing black eyes. Luckily for her, Yamucha was occupied at the moment, talking to somebody "business" important over the phone, so he wasn't able to catch what Vegeta had said and his fiancé's reaction.

They were on their way to the Awards ceremony, five more minutes and they'll be in the red carpet, showing off their famous little selves. Yamucha and Bulma were riding their rented limousine, with a small bar inside and a television with loud speakers. The volume of the TV was very low, due to the fact that Yamucha's on the phone, and Bulma had wanted to watch the walk in the red carpet. But she hadn't expected Vegeta, to go dateless two days before her wedding and to say such words that confused her even more than the decision she made.

* * *

**A/N:** I know that it has been a long time. College is too stressful, and it's hard to squeez in "writing fanfics" in my schedule, but I promise you this, I will never abandon my stories, and I will finish them. 


	16. The Last Act

D**ISCLAIMER:** i dO nOt Own DBZ Or Any Of iits chArActErs!

* * *

**A/N: **OMG Last chapter! Thanks for the reviews for welcoming me back! Lolz… it has been a while now… I didn't proof read this, so sorry in advance for the typos… 

And thanks muchos to

**Shades of Crimson:**Your AMAZING x1,678,492 too! I'm glad to be back!

**Kataan**Well, now there's no more cliff-hangers, since this is the last chapter of the story… tear!

**Megami Gurl**Well, the wait ends here, last chapter is up!

**Megami:** Here's the next chappie, hope you enjoy it!

**Elisabpshady:** I'm glad to be back! Thanks muchos, now you'll find out what Veggie's gonna do to stop Bulma from marring Yamucha.

**Unknown:** Thanks muchos! It's great to be back!

**Aimee:** I don't mind you being mean, as long as it's for a good cause! Lolz… here's the long awaited finale!

**Bulma Breif:** I updated! Read and tell me what you think alright?

**Fashinfanatic10:** No need to wait now, read and review!

**Bedlam:** Read and Review now! ASAP! Can't wait to know what you think! And don't cry on this one too okay?

**Claire:** Thank you so much! Read and find out what they do! Don't forget to review!

**deviltrickster**tnx muchos, hope you like this extra long one! Check out my profile and you'll find out more about me there, like my age and name and everything else!

**Firehottie:** here's the update! Hope you like it…

And to everybody else out there, Read and Review, this the finale, I really appreciate all of my reviewers and readers' support… whoa! I feel like I'm in the golden globe awards muhself! Lolz… well, hope you like this ending, so give me a feed back aight?

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

The Last Act

_Aoi Megami_

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

Bulma nearly dropped the glass of wine she was holding as she gazed upon Vegeta's piercing black eyes. Luckily for her, Yamucha was occupied at the moment, talking to somebody "business" important over the phone, so he wasn't able to catch what Vegeta had said and his fiancé's reaction.

They were on their way to the Awards ceremony, five more minutes and they'll be in the red carpet, showing off their famous little selves. Yamucha and Bulma were riding their rented limousine, with a small bar inside and a television with loud speakers. The volume of the TV was very low, due to the fact that Yamucha's on the phone, and Bulma had wanted to watch the walk in the red carpet. But she hadn't expected Vegeta, to go dateless two days before her wedding and to say such words that confused her even more than the decision she made.

* * *

"Bulma! You are looking gorgeous, hunny." Launch said as she and Buma kissed each other on the cheeks. 

"Thanks so much." Bulma replied.

"So," Marron started, "How was the movie set with Vegeta?

"It was," Bulma paused, searching for the right words. "A war?" she laughed. "It was a mess, but it was so much fun!"

"Vegeta was interviewed earlier did you caught what he said?" Launch asked.

"I did actually." Bulma nodded her head as she replied.

"Were confused, so we would really like an explanation here." Marron said.

"I don't think there's anything to explain." Bulma said. Yamucha was shuffling his feet as he stood by Bulma, not happy by being completely ignored. "We're both moving on, I don't know what he meant by that comment." As Bulma said this, Yamucha's ears perked up and looked at his fiancé as if asking her what Vegeta had said earlier, through their minds. "Ask him, not me, I'm as confused as you are." Bulma said in a rather bitchy tone as she dragged Yamucha away and into the building.

* * *

Bulma, and Yamucha shared a table with Krillen, and Juu. Goku and Chichi sat on a table not too far from Bulma's table with Vegeta. Diana's table was in between Bulma and Vegeta's table, she and the producers sat together on a round table. 

"Vegeta." Goku whispered to his friend.

"What?" Vegeta half growled.

"What was that comment about? What are you trying to do? Don't make such a fool of yourself she's getting married." he reasoned with him.

"You don't even know what I'm planning." he whispered back.

"AHA!" Goku said rather proudly, not to mention loud enough to hear his voice all the way to Bulma's table. "Oops…" he muttered.

"Idiot." Vegeta scowled at him.

"Don't do it, whatever you're planning!" Goku said. Chichi was intently listening to the whole conversation and had not said a thing.

"First, you people tell me to forgive and forget and get back together, now you're telling me to forget and stay away?" Vegeta asked with a confused tone. "You people make up your minds!"

"Vegeta." Chichi called.

"What?" Vegeta turned to her with a rather harsh tone and look.

"Good luck." she half whispered, but Vegeta got the message. Goku became much more confused, if it were possible. Vegeta then muttered a 'thanks' and set his attention back on the stage. The host for the night had already made his entrance, and the thunderous applause emitted from the crowd had echoed throughout the whole building.

* * *

"Bulma," Yamucha whispered in her ear, she turned her attention back to her fiancé. "What did Vegeta say on live T.V.?" He asked her. It had been bugging him to no end and had finally decided to ask his fiancé. Bulma stiffened a bit and then gave him a warm smile. 

"Nothing you should worry about love." she pecked him on the lips.

* * *

This little scene didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta who had been watching what was suppose to be his peck another man's lips on the day he was going to get her back. He smirked and thought _'Enjoy your last minutes with her because she won't be yours for long.' _

Goku on the other hand, noticed the devilish smirk that was plastered on his friend's face. He didn't like the looks of this. He turned to where he was looking at and saw the source. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"And the best actress for a Drama movie, goes to…" the hostess read, "Bulma Briefs." she announced excitedly. 

Bulma jumped up from her seat, just about the same time when Yamucha was about to give her a kiss on the cheeks for congratulations. Bulma embraced her friends and scurried over to the stage where her trophy awaits.

"Omigosh! She squealed in the microphone, making everybody laugh and smile at the young actress. "Thank you soo much." she said as she looked through the crowd. "Thanks so much to the producers, the staff, Diana, and Vegeta," she reluctantly said. "I wouldn't have won this if it weren't for you guys. "Also thank you for the support of my family, my friends, Yamucha." she sighed. "Oh! I can't think of anything else that's more exciting than this." she smiled, and gave a flying kiss. "Thank you so much." she finished and got off the stage. She went backstage and handed her trophy over, to be picked up later. When the commercial for the Awards ceremony came on, she was allowed to go back to her seat.

(**A/N:** that's always what I wanted to say when I get my own award! Lolz..jk.)

When she finally took her seat next to Yamucha, he quickly whispered to her ear:

"I'll give you something that's much more exciting than winning an award, getting married next week." he said to her. Bulma stiffened and gave him a smile when he leaned away from her.

"Sorry, I completely--"

"Forgot?"

"It isn't like that, I mean, my mind just blanked out when I was up there."

"I sure hope you're not having second thoughts bout--"

"I'm not." she assured him. But now she needed somebody to assure her.

* * *

"For Best Actor for a Drama Movie, goes to," the new host said as he opened the envelope which contained the winner for the next award. He smiled as he read it. "Vegeta Ouji." he casually said. Vegeta smirked and got up from her seat. He shook hands with Goku and headed straight to the stage. 

Plan A: Completed.

"Whoa!" Vegeta exclaimed when he finally reached the podium. "I'm back." he said while starring at the trophy, the crowd laughed at his small joke. "Now, you all now, that I never give out speeches whenever I win an award, I just say a simple _'thanks' _and then walk away with the award." he started, heat, starting to rise in his cheeks. For goodness sakes! He's an actor, he should be used to this by now.

Vegeta's sudden announcement of giving out a speech caught Bulma's attention quickly. Vegeta's not the type of person who gives out speeches. Diana sat up more straighter, as if trying to strain her ears to listen, even though she knows she's going to hear him anyways.

"It wasn't an easy path to reach where I am right now if it weren't for," he paused and then his eyes roamed around the room, until it stopped and gazed at Bulma's azure eyes. "You." he paused, then bowed his head. His mind kept repeatedly saying: _'What the hell are you doing giving out a speech like this. This so uncharacter like!'_.

The crowd was clueless as to what is happening and to what the heck Vegeta Ouji was saying. But those who were in the set of the biggest drama hit movie, knew, and they were excited.

"I thought I could go on _alone_ in this path you've created for me, I tried," he looked up to look at the audience. "But I broke down, I was still alive and going on, but stayed in one spot, never moving, not even an inch." he paused and looked back to her. "That's when I realized I needed you."

"Vegeta." Bulma whispered, loud enough for Yamucha to hear. He stared disbelievingly at her then back to Vegeta.

"And I ain't talking about my career here, I'm talking about my life. I want things to be just like they were before. You came to me with a sincere apology, but I pushed you away. Now I come to you with the biggest apology, and you know how much I hate it to admit that I was at the wrong side. Only this time though." He laughed.

Tears streamed down Bulma's face.

Diana's eyes were watering as she continued to listen to Vegeta's speech, she then looked to Bulma who was already crying. Juu and Krillen gave her a thumbs up and she chuckled. She then turned to Chichi and Goku on the other side. Goku looked like a fish who's mouth kept opening and closing. Chichi was clapping softly, her attention still focused on Vegeta.

Vegeta continued to look at Bulma straight in the eye.

"I want you back, and nobody can stop me from getting what I want, not even you." Vegeta's cockiness finally showed, as he smirked and left the stage, leaving a stunned and confused audience, save a few, that is.

"Bulma," Yamucha said in a worried, and scarred tone.

"It's nothing." she said to him. "Nothing to worry about."

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He just poured out his feelings for her, for the whole wide world to hear and she didn't even show up at the after party. He was hoping he would see her there, and they would get to talk about everything, and even decided he future, of course, after she leaves that stupid fiancé of hers, but no. No reaction no nothing that came from her at all! They all tried calling her, Goku, Chichi, Juu Krillen and Diana, but no answer. 

"I'm sorry Vegeta." Diana said as she sat down next to him.

"Don't be." he said as he stood up and left the party. "Cause I give up." he whispered to himself. He hated those words. An Ouji never gives up, yet here he is, his belief being change by the woman he loves.

* * *

Vegeta drove downtown, to where he used to live, the place where he grew up, the place where he met Bulma. 

He parked his car by an old abandoned theater, this was the first place where Bulma and Vegeta first performed on stage. He entered the abandoned building, scary as it may seem in the outside, it wasn't that much in the in inside. He turned on the lights, which luckily for him, still works, then he walked to the stage, his first performance right up on this stage.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"Vegeta you ass! Get your lines straight!" Bulma hollered from the balcony.

"Lady Juliet shouldn't be acting like a tomboy!" Vegeta replied from below.

"And Romeo should act more like a gentleman!" Bulma retorted.

"Juliet shouldn't--"

"SHUT UP!" the director screamed. "The two of you are chosen because you are the best! Not so you could fight on stage! You already do that a lot when you guys are off stage. Now act more professional!" he yelled with so much frustration it actually scared Bulma and Vegeta together.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Vegeta chuckled. Romeo and Juliet, their first play together. They act more like Bonnie and Clyde than Romeo and Juliet. Vegeta continued to chuckle as he continued to scan the abandoned theater. 

"Do you always laugh for no reason?" a feminine voice from behind him asked.

He turned around to the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked her. She was about a couple of feet shorter than he is, she looked like she was only thirteen.

"Aki Mathews," she answered sweetly. "An you're Vegeta Ouji." she extended her hand to him. "Pleasure." she laughed as Vegeta reluctantly shook her hand.

"What the?" Vegeta asked himself when he felt a crumpled paper that was passed onto him through their handshake. "What's this?"

"Dunno." the girl replied. "She just told me to give it to you." and with that she ran out of the theater and into the dark cold night of downtown L.A.

Vegeta un-crumpled the paper and read the message. He smirked, threw the paper to the floor and ran backstage. It was just like before, a high ceiling and various vanities scattered around the place. It was much more brighter in the back than in the theater itself. He was looking around, then suddenly stopped dead on his tracks.

"Bulma." he whispered.

She was sitting in front of a single vanity and was looking at him through the mirror that was in front of her, with the most loving smile she could muster, and could only give to him. She turned her body around to face him fully. She was still in her Golden Globe Awards dress, her hair was straight down now, compared to the tight bun earlier.

"So what now?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her, with a slight confusion in his tone.

"Don't tell I misinterpret what you said earlier?" she stood and slowly started to walk towards him.

"Depends on how you translated it. Care to enlighten me?" he asked her. Bulma laughed.

"I don't have much _time_." Bulma answered.

"Ahh, here we go again, with you rushing things," Vegeta teased.

Bulma pouted. "Are you sure you don't want me to rush things?"

"Depends on what you're thinking right now." Vegeta answered her. Bulma giggled again and then ran to his awaiting arms.

Their lips met and they shared a passionate kiss together. Their bodies molded together automatically, they fitted each other right, even after the long days, weeks, and months that they haven't been together.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's ass, lifting her up to deepen the kiss if it were still possible to do so. Their tongues battled it out, tasting every corner of each others mouth, savoring the feeling, the taste of their longing for one another.

After a couple of minutes of making out, Bulma pulled herself away from him, with a serious look on her face which made Vegeat very worried.

"I'm all yours now again Vegeta. I ended things with Yamucha." she told him.

"That's why you weren't at the after party?" he asked her, and she nodded in response.

"Please don't make me cry anymore." she begged.

"No more." Vegeta said to her. "As long as you cope with me and never leave my side ever again." he said, then quickly pulled her for another kiss.

"I love you Vegeta." Bulma whispered in between their kisses.

"Bulma," Vegeta looked her in the eyes. "Ai shiteru. Will you marry me?"

* * *

THE END!

* * *

**A/N: **Mwuahahaha! It's the end of the story, but I ain't that evil so here's an after story epilogue kinda thingy… lolz…

* * *

_**Three Years Later…**_

* * *

**_"AAAAAAUUUUUGHHHH!"_** Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. Yes, Bulma Briefs Ouji was in labor. Their friends stood outside the operating room patiently waiting for her and Vegeta to emerge with a healthy baby. She was lying down in a bed in the operating room, with her legs wide open in front of her. She couldn't see anything for her lower part of the body was covered. Though she could definitely _feel_ the pain. 

Vegeta Ouji was by her side through everything. He was holding Bulma's hand to give her comfort and assurance that he was there by her side. Bulma on the other hand was having a little birth crisis. If Vegeta were a normal ordinary man, she could've crushed his fingerz by the way she was gripping his hands.

"Woman calm down and quit hollering!" Vegeta snapped.

**"OH! EASIER FOR YOU TO SAY YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN LABOOOOR!" **She exhaled, inhaled, exhaled, inhaled.

"Quit acting!" Vegeta yelled back. He knew he was teasing her to no end.

"You fool! I'm not acting," she breathed. "It really HUUUURTSSSS!" she screamed out.

"It'll be over soon!"

"Whatever," Bulma breathed. "Why don't we switch roles then you'll feel the pain I'm feeling now!" she gasped out. _**"AAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!"**_ she screamed again. She rested her head on the pillow and tried to catch her breath.

"Just a little more Mrs. Ouji." the doctor told her.

"Bulma, push!" Vegeta said, with a hint of excitement. Bulma did push, she suddenly and quickly leaned forward, accidentally hitting her forehead against Vegeta's, making him stumble and fall to the ground.

"Holy Sh--" Vegeta shook his head, to clear the dizziness. He stood up and went back to his position. He held Bulma's hand and did the breathing with her too.

_"Hee Hoo Hoo Hoo, Hee Hoo Hoo Hoo, Hee Hoo Hoo Hoo,"_

(**A/N:** Can you just imagine Vegeta doing that? Ahahahaha! Too funny!)

"And here he is!" the doctor announce. The faint crying could be heard and it gradually became louder.

"HE?" the couple asked together.

"It's a boy!" Vegeta almost jumped. "Vegeta Ouji Junior is born!" he exclaimed as he watch the doctor cut of the baby's cord, and wrapped him in a blue blanket.

Bulma's face and her happiness at the moment couldn't be explained by just words. She was beyond happy. She just gave birth to a baby boy. She's the mother of Vegeta Ouji's child. And her baby just looked damned cute. She held him in her arms and whispered words of love to.

"We'll give you a moment." the doctor told them. Vegeta nodded as he gently, touched his son's head. He was in awe, his mouth was opened and he looked like a child who just saw something out of the ordinary.

"Vegeta," Bulma snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you ok?" she asked him with a worried tone.

"I'm fine." Vegeta said. "Just really excited."

"Because of the baby?"

"That too." he answered.

"And what else?" she asked, curiosity taking over. Vegeta leaned down and gave her a long kiss.

"That we're a family now."

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
